Strangers and Strange Beginnings
by ClashOfTheElements
Summary: After the battle of hogwarts and Voldermort the Golden trio thought they could overcome everything. But when a marriage law is put in place can our heroes cope? HG/OC HP/GW RW/PP
1. Chapter 1: The decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. The rest is the amazing J. . Chapter 1: The Decision**

"Hermione?" Reluctantly I tore my eyes away from the book infront of me and my gaze fell on Ginny, standing in the doorway to the room I was sharing with her.

"Yeah Gin?" I replied. Ginny's face had a strange expression on it. She was sad, but she was trying to hide it. She also looked... sympathetic? Towards me? That was weird.

"Umm.. could you come downstairs? There is something important everyone needs to hear." Then she disappeared down the stairs of the Burrow. Hermione, forgetting about the book in her curiosity, jumped up and flew downstairs.

Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table sadly, her husband was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Ginny and Harry were also sitting, holding hands under the table. Percy and Charlie were at the table too. Which suprised me, as both of them were usually too busy with the ministry and dragons to come over. Next to Harry was a tired looking Bill and a heavily pregnant Fleur. Slipping into the seat next to Charlie, I looked around as Ron came down the stairs. He looked very grumpy, probably because he got woken up early. He opened his mouth as if to complain, but he didnt have time to make any noise before he noticed everyone round the table. Obviously deciding that this meeting must be important, he slipped into the seat next to me silently.

Thats when I noticed the stack of letters infront of Mrs. Weasley, but before I could comment on them there was a loud CRACK and the twins tumbled into the kitchen out of thin air. I rolled my eyes at the state of them. George... or maybe Fred? I dont know. (George and Fred had created a fake ear for George so now it was once again impossible to tell them apart.)

Anyway, one of the twins had bright pink hair and didnt look particularly happy about it. The other twin had obviously been laughing hard, probably at the pink hair. Noticing the atmosphere, and the way no-one asked about the pink hair, Fred and George pulled on serious faces and sat down.

"Thankyou, everyone, for being here. I believe this news will be easier to handle with us all together" Mr. Weasley began. Seeing everyones confused and worried faces he sighed loudly and continued. "The ministry, decided it would be wise to instate... a Marriage Law" to this there was silence for several moment.

"WHAT?!" Fred and George exclaimed in perfect unision. This simple word seemed to trigger everyone elses anger and soon the whole table was filled with loud and in some cases, rather rude comments. For a few minutes the table was a riot.

"SHUT UP YOU LOT!" Ginny screamed and I couldnt help smile at my best friend. When everyone fell silent she smiled before turning to Mr. Weasley and saying "So we have to find a spouse, like.. in how long?"

"Unfortunately Gin, you cant choose. The ministry has chosen your fianceé for you, and you have the next for months to marry them." Surprisingly it was Percy who answered Ginnys question. There was and even more delayed reaction than the first time, but when it came it was even worse than before.

"THEY CAN SOOO NOT DO THAT!" shrieked Ron, going red. Actually, the whole table was red, apart from Harry, Fleur and me. Red hair, red christmassy jumpers and now red faces. The yelling only died down when everyone was distracted by Mrs. Weasley waving her wand and sending everyones' respective letters from infront of her to hover near there faces.

That was when the atmosphere turned tense. Only Bill and Fluer (who were obviously already married) and Ginny and Harry seemed at ease.

"How are you guys so calm?" I almost-whispered to them. Harry shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Well, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived... right? And me and Ginny have been the 'dream celebrity couple' ever since Voldermort died. The ministry wouldnt dare break that up. Also, they want those in the spotlight to be happy with the law, so others can follow example and see that it is not so bad. Me and Gin are so clearly gonna be together, whats the point in getting married?"

I nodded. Of course, it was so obvious. I looked around the rest of the table to find everyone staring blankly at their envelopes.

"Together?" I asked. And everyone with an envelope nodded. Smiling bravely, I whispered "3, 2, 1..." And the letters were opened, and fate was uncovered.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Ten minutes later, not a word had been said. Harry and Ginny would have said something but they were too busy kissing in the corner. Unsurprisingly, they had been matched. But as I looked down at my piece of paper I couldnt help but feel like I didnt share their happiness.

_Your partner is Kyran Lynch. _

Kyran Lynch, who the hell was he? Ok so the surname rang a bell somewhere in the depths of her brain. But still... who da fudge!? Just at that moment, Ron, being the unsensitive, irritating persin he is tore the letter out of my hand and read it. His eyes widened.

"Hey give it back!" I squeaked at him and made a snatch for the letter. But he simply passed it to Harry and gawked at me.

"Oh... my..." I heard Ginny say, she had been reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry was looking at me as well as Ron, but he has a kind look on his face. A bit like Dumblebore.

My letter was passed around slowly, earning gasps and squeals of excitement which I did not understand. Finally I snapped

"What.." I said hotly "is so special about this 'Kyran' dude!?"

"You really dont watch quidditch do you?" Gaped Ron. I frowned.

"You know I dont Ronald. So?" I replied. It was Harry who answered.

"Kyran Linch, Hermione, seeker for Ireland. Son of Aiden Lynch. Most famous Seeker alongside myself, now that Krum has retired."

"Oooooh yh." I said as it sunk in. Then I pulled a face. "I hate him"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Stranger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**(A/N Hi! This is the second ! I know it is short but still. I am posting this because I got a review! Thanks Sbolzzz! I also think I have mastered the paragraphs problem. Whhoooo go me ;) anywho, hope you like!)**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Stranger

I was lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Why him?!_ I thought. I mean even _Malfoy_ would be better. Ok so maybe that was exaggerating. No one was worse than Malfoy. But atleast I knew Malfoy. I had no _idea_ what Lynch was like

"Mione?" Harry said softly from the doorway.

"Whats up Harry?" I answered. Keeping my eyes on the ceiling above me.

"Umm.. there is someone her- he's here, he wants to talk to you." I groaned. He didnt even need to say who _'he'_ was and I knew.

"Fine, I'll come down in a minute" I finally replied. He nodded and left. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps I got up and dragged my feet over to the door. But I didnt even have time to reqch the door hand before it was swung open and in burst Ginny.

"Ooooooh it is soo exciting!" She squealed. Already pulling out make up from draws. "You have to get all nicely dressed up and pretty!" I rolled my eyes.

"No Gin, it isnt a special occasion! I'll go downstairs in my pyjamas." I said. And made for the door again, but Ginny blocked my path.

"What?! Not a special occasion?! Geez your only meeting the person you have to spend the rest of your life married to. The person you have to have kids with!"

"Yeah.. but it's not like we even like eachother. So its- WHAT?!" I shrieked. Realising what she just said. "Have k-kids, with him?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Honestly Mione. I thought you were the one who read. On the letter it said all couples must have atleast one child with in three years!" I gawked at her.

"Anyways, atleast let me brush you hair Mione." Nodding, I sat on the bed and obediently waited for her to stop brushing.

Just then, Fred... or George. Burst in and bowed. "Miss Mione, your impatient fiancee says that 'he doesnt have all day' and told me to come get you." He pulled a face and I stood up.

"Thanks.. ummm. Geo-fre- um.. thanks!?" I winced at myself. But he only laughed and extended a hand.

Hi, nice to meet you. I am George Weasley, and you must be the charming Miss Granger." Blushing, I took his hand and shook it.

'Sorry George, but you two do look the same!" I said as we started down the stairs with Ginny.

He smirked. "Thats because we are something called twins love." I blushed again at my stupidity. But I was saved from replying as we entered the kitchen. Looking around I realised, shockingly, that the Weasleys were eating in silence. The only sound was the sizzling bacon, sausage and egg and the sound of Mrs. Weasley humming. In the corner stood a tall dude in jeans and a shirt. He kept looking at his watch and sighing impatiently, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley!" I beamed, making a show of hugging her.

She smiled at me fondly and said "Molly to you dear." I grinned and went arrowed slowy, greeting everyone at the table. Kyran stood in the corner, his eyes narrowed.

Finally, he cleared his throat and I looked up at him looking suprised. "Oh hello!" I exclaimed and held out my hand. "I'm Hermione." He took my hand and shook it a little harder than necessary. I frowned slightly at him. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I prompted.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I dont need to, you should all know who I am." Clenching my jaw, I decided to ignore him and went on to introduce the people around the table.

"Right. Well this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred and Ron are probably still asleep, This is Har-"

"I know" he interrupted sharply. Looking extremely bored and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I replied, raising and eyebrow in mock-politeness.

"I know who Harry Potter is." He said, as if speaking to a child

"Forgive me" I began, sarcasm dripping from my words. "I just thought you might be a bit preoccupied in yourself to recognise the person who saved the world." I hissed. This caused him to gently push himself up off the wall her had been leaning against and smirk.

"Whatever." He said, "I only came over because I had to give you this." He through a small, red-velvet box at me, turned, and disappeared through the door. A few seconds later the tell-tale CRACK of apparation was heard.

I just kept staring at the ring in the box


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the In-laws

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: Thankyou so much to everyone who followed, 4 followers! It made my day. And yes you probably think I'm being sarcastic. But this is my first ever piece of writing I have shown to the public! And it is important!. Ok I am rambling. This is and important chapter! So let me know what you think.. pleaaaassseeee. Reviews make my day sooo HAPPY! I have got one so far. And I amm sooo happy for one. Think how happy I would be if I got two! And it only takes a few seconds :) **

Chapter 3: Meeting the in-laws

I woke up to a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at me.

As I started and scrambled around to find my wand the person started laughing and sat down on the bed.

"Don't do that Harry!" I moaned, but he knew I wasnt actually upset with him so he just sat smiling.

"Sorry Mione. But you have a big day ahead of you that you must get ready for and its already 12pm." At this I jumped up _12? Already? Oh noo_. Then i frowned at Harry.

"Wait a minute Harry... whats so 'big' about today?" I asked sceptically. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ginny mentioned you hadn't read the letter properly. Anyways, today you are meeting your fiancee's family." My mouth fell open. This caused him to laugh as he reached out and pushed my chin back up. Shaking my head, I sighed and got up.

"Right, well I'll just change then. Get out." I shoved Harry playfully towards the door and waited until he had closed it behind him. Then I changed into some jeans and a tank top, before making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I barely had time to sit down before Mrs. Weasley was forcing bacon, eggs, beans, sausages, hash browns, waffles and pancakes upon me. Smiling gratefully, Ibegan to eat.

Half way though my 3rd helping (I was in a mood for food today and my appetite would give even a Weasley a run for their money) there was a wooshing sound and a thud. Turning around, I saw a figure brushing itself off and stepping smartly out of the fireplace. And guess what? It was Kyran. Yay, I was soo lucky. Uggkkkhh

"I hope you arent wearing that to meet my family." He said. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my hashbrown before answering.

"Yes I am well this morning. Thankyou for asking." I said, ignoring his question. As a matter of fact, no I was not planning on wearing this to meet the Lynch's, but I wanted to see just how far his patience went.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. But you better change quickly, they're expecting us in..." he paused to check his watch. "Five minutes!" When I remained at the table, taking my time on my food he sighed. "Well... chop chop!" I decided to take my time still. Stretching leisurely, I pushed my plate away.

"Thankyou Molly, that was delicious but I'm afraid I couldnt eat another bite." I stood and hugged Mrs. Weasley before turning finally to Kyran who had his eyebrows raised impatiently. "All right all right. Dont get your wand in a knot. I'm coming." I quickly transfigured my jeans and top into a purple, knee-length summer dress and my slippers into small, purple pumps. Then I turned to Ginny. "Care to do the honours?" I said, grinning at Kyran's astonished face. Ginny squealed.

"Of course!" She beamed and took out her wand. Tapping it once on my head she muttered "Imperdiet" and watched as the strands of hair styled themselves into an elegant yet casual bun with a few curls framing my face. Then I turned to Kyran.

"Ok, let's do this."

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

_I dont belong here_

Thats was my first thought as I walked into the ballroom of the Lynch House. It was big, and grand.. and it reminded me of Malfoy Manor... and I did NOT like being reminded of Malfoy Manor. But I didnt really have time for thinking much about anything to do with the house because as I walked in the whole room of people went silent. And boy were there a lot of people! I figured some had to be friends. The couldnt ALL be family. Surely not. Then the whispering started.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"O merlin... this is gonna be the most famous couple in history."

"Hermione Granger? As in one-third-of-the-golden-trio Hermione Granger? Smartest-Witch-of-her-age Hermione Granger?"

I was feeling uneasy at the whispering and attention. I knew this didnt go unnoticed by Kyran,who smirked down at me. I was about to hiss something rude at him, but just then a middle-aged woman walked over. She looked young in an old sort of way. She had long, black, glossy hair, but crows feet and laugh-lines aswell. I figured this must be Kyrans mum. And my suspicions were confirmed when the lady held her hand out and smiled.

"Hello! I am Kelly, Kyran's mother. Pleasure to meet you Hermione." I smiled at her and shook her hand. Atleast I could get on with Kyran's mother.

"The pleasure is all mine... Mrs. Lynch." I said politely, trying to hide my nerves.

"Oh please Hermione! I am Kelly or mother now to you!" And, still smiling, she slowly stepped aside to let her husband greet Me.

"Hello sir, nice to meet you." I said quietly and moved to hold out my hand. But he already had me in a tight hug. It was actually very tight, with his ex-quidditch player strength and all. I let out a small eep of surprise and narrowed my eyes at Kyran who was obviously trying fairly hard not to laugh.

"Please. I am Aiden, Hermione!" He said. Her had a booming, jolly voice with a thick irish accent. I smiled and nodded happily. There was happy twinkle in his eye that I couldn't help but trust.

I walked around for quite a time, introducing myself to people and them introducing themselves back. Thats when I saw him. Staring at me with those intense silver eyes. His mother was standing behind him, talking animatedly to another woman. Draco Malfoy.

_Oh hell_ I thought. If Malfoy was here because he was family, then I would end up related to the death eater. But if he was here as a friend, then I figured Kyran wasn't the sort of person I would want to talk to at all. Let alone marry.

Just as I was going to question Kyran about Malfoy, a silvery horse burst in and everyone fell silent. At first I was alarmed. Then I realised it was a patronus, Ginny's patronus to be precise. It skidded to a hault infront of me and shouted quite loud. I would of been embarrased by the noise if it wasnt for what the patronus had said.

_"Hurry! Fleur just went into labor!"_

Everyone went silent and just watched as the horse evaporated into thin air. Then I leapt into action. I waved everyone good bye and apologised for my speedy departure. Then, when I was just about to leave Kyran caught my arm.

"Wait, I was meant to meet your family after this. When will I meet them?" He asked. He seemed genuinely eager, which suprised me. Was he being nice?

"You've met my family. The Weasleys!" Because thats what they were to me. But he only shook his head at this.

"No your _real_ family." I had ti blink back tears. Forcing mysekf not to cry infront of him. I shook my head.

"My family is dead I replied simply. Then I disapperated to St. Mungoes.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Victoire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: This chappy is quite important, even if it's log and boring with no Kyran in it. You can learn all the Weasley boys' pairings like ICECREAMROCKS dont dis me wanted to find out. And you get to meet baby Victoire! Yay. **

Chapter 4: Meeting Victoire.

Saying it was absolute mayhem in St. Mungo's would be an understatement. It was complete and utter un-supervised chaos. Everywhere. Mostly because of Fleur and her family. And of course, the Weasleys never helped chaos.

Every single male-healer in the room was absolutely useless when it came to doing anything healery. This was because the waiting room outside Fleurs hospital room was filled with quarter-veelas, half-veelas and even Fleur grandmother. Who was of course, full veela.

Even some of the Weasley men, who were used to lots if part-veelas in one place, were captivated by the beauty in the room. Hell, even _I_ found my eyes were drawn to them. The person who was doing best was Harry, who was keeping his loving gaze locked on Ginny.

Anyways. The healers had to keep sending for female replacements as all the men were completely distracted by the veela gathering. One time a guy was wheeling and old lady in a wheel chair past and he just let go to go talk to one of Fleur's many cousins. The old lady just kept rolling and me and Ginny both made a lunge for it. But it was Harry who got there first.

After a while I decided to try block out what was going on behind me. And my thought wandered to the marriage law. _I dont see why I have to marry the Kyran-dude. I mean Harry and Ron get to marry people they know. Harry is marrying Ginny and Ron... Ron is marrying. Umm... Omg! I dont know who my best friend is engaged to! For that matter I dont who anyone is engaged to!"_ I guessed I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts to worry. I was so _selfish. So I jumped up and pushed through the crowd to wear Ron was standing, talking to Gabriele, Fleur's sister. I couldnt help but roll my eyes. _

"Ron! I'm sooo sorry I haven't already asked, but who were you paired with?" I watched as he paled. And slowly he took a hold of my hand and pulled me away from the crowd.

"Ummm." He stuttered, "P-pansy Parkinson. Only my parents and Harry knows though so please dont mention anything." But I was to startled to answer, I just looked at him. And for once in my life, lost for words.

"Sh-she isnt so bad..." I said after a while. After Ron gave me a dis-believing look I sighed. "Ok fine. It may take some time. But it will work out! I promise!" He gave me a half hearted smile and we hugged.

"Thanks Mione" he whispered then wandered off back to Gabriele. I, however, headed over to the twins and tapped Fred... or George. On the shoulder. They both looked round and I had to hold in my laughter at the sight of their identical grins.

"Hello Mione! Most handsome Weasley's at your service!" They chorused, then bowed together. I grinned, their laughter was contagious! When they stood up straight again I spoke.

"Guys. I have just realised that I dont know who you guys are marrying! So tell me. Who are the lucky ladies." At this they both smirked.

"Well, the particularly lucky lady is Angelina, as she snagged the superior Weasley twin." At his over joyed expression I figured this must be George, him and Angelina had been dating since the war. Then Fred snorted.

"Yes little brother. You are sooo much better than me." He rolled his eyes and turned to me. "The _truly_ lucky lady is one Ms. Bell. Not surprising really. We have been besties for yeeaars!" He grinned and I knew he was pleased with his partner. Poor Ron. Just then the door behind us burst open.

"The Baby has been born. You may come in three at a time." There was a loud cheer that probably woke up the whole hospital and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Delacour and Fleur's Grandmother bustled in. Next it was the grandfathers and Gabriele. Then Charlie and some veela girls. It continued like this until the time came for me, Ron and Harry to see the child.

"Wow!" I exclaimed breathlessly as I went in. Fleur was laying on the bed, she looked exhausted but she was radiating pure joy. Bill was also a spectre of happiness. And the little baby girl was in his arms. She was petite, but a healthy size. Her blue eyes sparkled beautifully, already open, and there were little tufts of strawberry-blonde hair poking out of her tiny head. Despite the fact she was bawling uncontrollably, she was one if the most beautiful things I had ever seen. If I wasnt sure I wanted any children before. I was sure now, I wanted a baby.

Bill stood up and, with the care and gentleness noone would expect from a werewolf, he passed the girl to me. Beaming. I took the squirming bundle of blankets into my arms and looked at Fleur.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" I asked softly as Harry and Ron stared at the baby in awe and adoring. Fleur and Bill looked at eachother, smiled, then looked back at me.

"Victiore." She answered. I looked down at Victiore. And she looked back.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Twas the morning before Xmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: Hey! Next Chapter yayayay. This chapter is more of a filler, but it's fun and I like writing it. I hope you like reading it! Teehee! And I think I mentioned it being around Christmas before? With the christmassy jumpers in chap 1! Anywho.. to the story!**

Chapter 5: 'Twas the morning before Christmas

Two days after Victoire was born, it was Christmas eve. Consequently, the delicious smell of turkey and christmas pudding wafted up from downstairs and woke me up. Overall, a nice way to wake up.

The reason that Christmas dinner at the Burrow was happening on Christmas eve this year was because on the actual Christmas day all of the Weasleys were spending the day at the fiancee's house. And Ginny and Harry were just having a couples Christmas.

"Ginny!" I whispered to the lump in the bed next to mine. When she stayed asleep I sighed. Ginny had inherited her brothers' knack for sleeping deeply until past mid-day. So I threw a pillow at her, which worked. She groaned and turned to face me.

"Whassgoinon?" She asked groggily. I just laughed at this as she reminded me so much of Ron. Then I clapped my hands loudly and jumped out of bed.

"Up sleepy head! It's Christmas eve and we have to help your mum." I said over my shoulder whilst rummaging through my closet to find something suitable. Ginny seemed brightened at my words, which shocked me. Until she explained why.

"Yay! I finally get to meet Kyran!" I groaned and flopped onto the floor facing the ceiling. I had totally forgotten that everyone's fiancee was coming to eat dinner at our house. Wait no! The Weasley's house.. not our house.

"Well! Thats no excuse to not help your mum. Let's go!" And I bounded down stairs to the kitchen and ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh sorry dear!" She exclaimed apologetically. "I was just heading up to wake up my sons. Would you mind waking them up for me. But leave Percy, I think he's working." I nodded happily and skipped back up the stairs. Passing Ginny and Percy's rooms until I came to the door I knew to be Charlie's. Who was staying here over Christmas. Then I knocked happily. Me and Charlie had become a lot closer since the war.

"Whasshappening" came a voice from within. And I couldn't help but chuckle out how similar his response was to Ginny's.

"It's Hermione. Your mum says you have to get up." For a minute there was scuffling and then the door flew open to reveal a dishevelled Charlie in shorts and an inside-out top.

"Mione!" He exclaimed happily and beamed down at me. I laughed at him and then turned to go find the twins. As I was walked off I looked over my shoulder at him.

"By the way, your t-shirt is on inside-out." I said and snorted as he swore and darted back into his room. Chuckling softly, I continued up the stairs and knocked at the twins room. No answer. Not suprising really. So I opened the door slowly and walked in. I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing at the sight they lay before me.

Both twins were curled up under knitted blankets clutching teddy's and sleeping soundly. I was about to throw pillows at them when I realised that this was the perfect time to avenge Ron. So, feeling evil, I pointed my wand at both of their teddy's and cast a non-verbal spell. Seconds later the teddy's were gone and instead massive, black spiders were scuttling over the twins.

"AGGGGHHHHHH" Fred (Well, the twin curled under the blanket that had the letter F on it) woke up to the spider on his face. This woke up George too and they both jumped up, screaming like girls. Only then did they notice me in the corner, doubled over with laughter. I didnt notice them send a purposeful glance at each other. Nor did I notice them advance slowly. I was too busy laughing. So when one of them lifted me up by the waist I was completely surprised. Fred/George started carrying me downstairs and out the door.

I only stopped laughing when we got to the lake near the house.

"Noo! Please don't" I begged, trying to keep the smile of my face. They just grinned evilly at me and dropped me into the lake.

When I resurfaced I saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George on the shore, laughing so hard they were clutching onto each other for support. I narrowed my eyes and, as quietly as I could, swam over to Fred (He had a pyjama top that said F on it) and pulled his legs towards me. Unstable from all the laughing, he fell over and slipped in. I was smiling truimphantly until I heard a shout behind me.

"CANONBALL!" I didn't even have time to swim away before I heard a splash and a tidal wave engulfed me. When I came back up again I looked around to see the cause of the wave. It was Charlie.

Something grabbed my ankle and I squirmed around to Ron under water and Ginny with Harry a little way off, splashing eachother. Ron's head broke the surface and he grinned at me. Grinning back, I splashed him and he underwater tackled me. And so began the war of water.

What felt like minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came running out brandishing her tea-towel and shouting "GET OUT OF THERE. WHAT SORT IF IMPRESSION DOES THIS GIVE YOUR SPOUSES-TO-BE! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" We looked at eachother, shocked at how fast the time went. Then we swam as fast as we could to the bank and sprinted to the house.

As we traipsed into the kitchen, dripping, I couldn't help feeling self-conscious as I knew Kyran's smirk was following me. So, giggling and whispering to eachother me and the others tried to act guilty whilst passing Mrs. Weasley and attempted to keep from laughing until we got into our room.

When me and Ginny did get to her room though, we collapsed into heaps of laughter and couldnt stop.

This was going to be a long day


	6. Chapter 6:Christmas Dinner at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: Hiya my amazing readers! This is the chapter where you guys finally get to meet the soon-to-be-Weasleys and you get to find out more about Kyran! Yay. Hope you likey likey. And I'd like to mention ICECREAMROCKS dont dis me and rhianthewallflower who have both helped with this story and have been awesome!**

Chapter 6: Dinner at the Burrow.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Mrs. Weasley had strategically placed everyone with their fiancees. So they would 'talk' and 'get to know eachother'. Yeah. That didnt work. I spent the first half of the dinner playing feet wars under the table with George (I knew it was George because he was next to Angelina) and talking to Velicity and Audrey. (Charlie and Percy's fiancees). They were lovely people and I was looking forward to having them in the family. So far I had learn that Velicity's full name was Velicity Robyn Wiseman and was worked with Charlie and the dragons. Audrey was Audrey Templesmith and she was a healer at St. Mungoes. She and Oercy had never met before the law was imposed.

It was half way through the meal though, that things got awkward. It all started when the door flew open and revealed a slim girl with long black hair and a slightly pug-like face. Parkinson had arrived, late. No surprises there then. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron pale visibly behind his freckles. We sat in stunned silence for a moment, but it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke first.

"Pansy dear! Welcome to the Weasley household!" She said, beaming. Pansy looked shocked. It was clear she was expecting a hostile greeting. But Mrs. Weasley was never un-welcoming until she got to know someone. Ginny kicked Ron under the table and he jumped up.

"M-may I take your cloak parki-Pansy?" He said. Which would of been a nice gesture if he hadn't been acting like it was hard to go near her. Pansy simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think I'll keep it on." She said, sneering. "I dont think I'll be staying too long." Ron nodded and pulled out a seat for her, which she sat in tentatively. Then he moved to his own seat next to her and nibbled uncertainely on a potato. Everyone sat there, speechless until Pansy looke up at everyone one and snapped; "What are you looking at?" After that, everyone hastily began eating again and starting up forced conversations. As I looked around I noticed everyone was engaged in a conversation apart from me, Pansy and Kyran. I most certainly did NOT want to speak to Pansy, however I did not like silence. So I coughed timidly. And stared hard at my fork. My concentration souly on speaking.

"Hi." I said quietly, so quietly infact it was a wonder he heard. But he did. Of course he did.

"Hello" he replied. Sounding bored. But I heard something else in his voice aswell. Could he be _nervous?_Possibly. Clearing my throat, I continued.

"E-enjoying your meal?" I asked. Not able to think of anything else to say.

"Yes thankyou." He replied simply. This made me frustrated, but I refused to let him get to me.

"So.. any hobbies?" I asked. Groaning inwardly at my inability to make conversations flow.

"Quidditch." He replied simply once again.

"You'll get on well with Harry and Ron then." I prompted. He looked over at Ron, with an expression that said he would do anything _but_ make friends with Ron.

"I guess." He said in an uninterested tone. I frowned at him.

"You know I'm trying to start a conversation here. You could atleast _try_ and help." I said quietly. Even so, the annoyance in my voice was evident. But he simply sighed and looked at me.

"Why?" He said. I rolled my eyes. _If he continues like this, I'm going to pull the muscles involved in eye-rolling._ **(A/N:Yes, that is from rules of engagement.)**

"I don't know, maybe because we are getting married!" I said sarcastically. At this he winced.

"I know I know. You don't have to remind me." I was about explode right then but luckily for everyone else at the table Mrs. Weasley saw it coming.

"Who wants some pudding!?" She suggested loudly and the table jumped at the idea. I didnt try to talk to him for the rest of the meal.

•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

After dinner. The boys (minus Percy, who was inside talking ot his dad), Ginny, Angelina, Katie and Velicity were playing quidditch whilst me and Audrey were on the ground, watching and talking. Pansy had gone home earlier.

After a few minutes of talking Audrey burst out into an unexpected question which I could straight away see had been bothering her for some time.

"Does Percy work all the time?" She said and then sat awaiting the answer eagerly. Oh no. I couldn't tell the truth, which was yes. It would break her heart! But If I lied she would soon find out. Hm...

"He.. definitely works quite a lot, but all his spare time, I guarantee will be spent with you." She looked somewhat comforted by these words and I relaxed, until...

"Hey 'Mione and Audrey! Get up here right now!" Yelled Ginny fro above us. I felt the colour drain my face, but Audrey simply stood up, picked up a broom and rose slowly into the air. And I was left alone.

"No thanks Gin, I'll just... stay down here. On um... the ground. Please?" The last word was said in an almost pleading tone. As I knew Ginny would not give up easily. Especially now all eyes were on us. Ginny was about to argue, she even opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut and just sat there smiling smugly. I realised too late as there was a whoosh and a strong arm hoisted me onto the broom and then sped upwards towards my cheering friends. Wait. If all my friends were there.. then the person on the broom with me must be.. Kyran! Ohh dear.

Flushing a bit. I loosened the grip I had on his neck a little. But re-tightened it straight away. I was scared out of my skin.

"I'm scared!" I whined, in the hope he would put me down. But instead he just chuckled.

"Then let's fix that!" And he fell into one if those dives.. abit like those wonky faints Harry and Ron liked. I eeked loudly and hid my face. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_ was all I could think. But then he pulled up and we were gliding along, just feet from the ground. Then I noticed Kyran was chuckling and I scowled at him.

"What!?" I demanded.

"It's just funny. One third of the golden trio, the brightest witch of her age, the girl who helped kill Voldermort. Is afraid of heights!"


	7. Author note

**A/N Sorry for anyone who thought this was a Chapter! It's not. Anyways, I have changed the RW/LL to RW/PP because Peachx89 pointed it out. Thanks! And I also would just like to day thay if you have any Ideas for the story then please help. I need ideas! :P. Anywho! I also probably won't be updating today like I usually do. Okz! Bye ma awesome readers ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: An unexpected host

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: Hi! This chapter is a shocker.. I hope. :P ok so probably most of you saw this coming but shhh. Anywhoo here ya go!**

Chapter 7: An unexpected host.

On the 25th of December I was woken by something large and warm jumping on me.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed happily and we hugged, bouncing around like 5 year olds on Christmas day. Which wasn't an entirely wrong metaphor. After giggling some more, pulling on our dressing gowns and slippers and grabbing the presents for everyone else we ran downstairs and burst into the living room. Christmas day was the only day of the year that the Weasleys woke up early, and the whole Weasley family plus Harry and me up and downstairs by 6:30am just proved my point.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered when me and Ginny ran in then dived for the presents, and for a few minutes all that was heard was the ripping of paper and occasional, loud exclamations of joy from recievers. I, however, liked to open my presents more slowly.

After arranging the presents that said _'Mione'_ in size order and shaking them to see if I could guess what was in them, I slowly started unwrapping them.

"Thankyou so much Mrs. Weasley!" I shouted joyfully over the racket. She merely smiled at me happily before turning back to the twins who were acting like 5 year olds and jumping ariund st there presents. Mrs. Weasley had given me a nice red jumper with a gold 'H' on it and two tins of homemade fudge. Plus a necklace that had been in her family for centuries, but she felt that as I was pretty much her daughter, I should have.

Percy gave me a brand new book of the all the laws, old and new. Which you made think is weird, but I was realky thankful for. Charlie bought me a big book on dragons and some gummi dragons. (Sweets that made you breath fire until you eat the sweet that stops it.). Bill, Fleur and Victiore got me a dainty bracelet and earring with matching silver birds. Fred and George got me a copy of _'Hogwarts a History'_, which surprised me immensely until I opened it and got spurted by ink, recieving torrents if laughter. They also gave me a tin of Ribbeting Rhubarb cake (one of their own inventions. Incase I ever felt like turning Kyran into a frog for half an hour). Ron also gave me a book. But it was a book written about us! It was called _'The Golden trio' _and it was written by Roberta Thomas. Well you couldn't exactly defeat Voldermort and not have hundreds of books about it. Only this one was completely accurate though, because we had given the infirmation fir this ourselves. Ginny gave me a dress. It was red with a gold belt and straps (yes, I am into the Gryffindor colours).

Harry's present though, was by far my favourite. It was a photo album. Full of enchanted photo's that waved and dance and smiled at us. Best of all. It was of us three, me, Harry and Ron. The Golden trio. Somehow he had tracked down pictures of us in every year. Some were from when we were Hocrux hunting and some were me and my mum and dad. Then, at the very end, was the picture I loved the most. It had my 11 favourite people in it and me. It was a family photo of the Weasleys, Harry and me.

After I gave everyone there presents I was dragged upstairs by Ginny who insisted on doing my makeup and hair and dress me up for my dinner with Kyran and his family. I decided not to protest. There was no point.

After my shower, Ginny forced me into the dress she bought and I wore the necklace from Mrs. Weasley. Obviously Ginny had one too. Mrs. Weasley couldnt go and leave out her real daughter now could she? Ginny then shoved my 'engagement' ring on my finger. If you can call it that, it was the one that he had just thrown at me. It _was_ gorgeous though. I had to admit. It even had a sapphire in the middle which was my birthstone. I didnt know how he knew that but due to the mischievous grin that had appeared on Ginny's face when I mentioned it, i think it was down to Ginny.

Anyway, after I was dressed Ginny started brushing my hair and applying my makeup at the same time. Surprisingly she didnt make any mistakes with my makeup. That girl can multi-task! After my makeup she moved into my hair which was now pretty much dry.

Whilst Ginny was casting a spell on my hair (which was up in a casual but elegant bun) to keep it in place I heard a POP of apparation and then somebody knocked on the door.

As soon as Ginny let me, I ran downstairs and bounded into the kitchen in a very unlady-like manor. Kyran was standing in the corner again, checking his watch every so often. I secretly checked to see if I had his present in my bag (I did) then I cleared my throat. This caused him to look up. He looked momentarily speechless by my appearance before her regained his composure and looked directly at me.

"Finally, you're down." He began rudely. When I didnt respond he continued. "Change of plan I'm afraid. We have been invited to my cousin's house for christmas. So we shall be eating there." I nodded. Atleast I would have even more people to talk to. He held out his elbow and we linked arms and disapperated.

When our feet hit solid ground the first thing I noticed was the black, metal gates and looming walls of... Malfoy Manor?!

"Oh [insert rude word here ;P]"


	9. Chapter 8: 'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing J. !**

**A/N: Hiya! So. You finally get to know what the Malfoy/Kyran thing is. Will the memories of Malfoy Manot be enough to bring down the amazing Mione Granger? Read on my lovelies, read on! I also want to dedicate this to ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me and RhianTheWallFlower, without whom I would not be updating half as fast. I also reccomend you read their wonderdul stories 'Experiments' (A Hp fanfic!) and 'Kidnappers and flashbacks' (A PJ fanfic!) Anyways... to the story!**

Chapter 8: 'Tis The Season To Be Jolly!

I was shaking so hard I could barely walk without clutching onto Kyran's shoulder. My breathing was shallow and I was pretty sure the whole country could here my heart hammering against my chest. And as much as I was trying ti disguise my fear, even someone as ignorant as Kyran could sense that.

"Whats up with you?" He said in a shocked and slightly harsh voice. I ignored him.

"Y-your cousin is D-draco Malfoy?" I asked. Shuddering at the memories waiting for me in the mansion thay was so big it was blocking out the sun and casting me in shadow. Kyran shrugged.

"Well technically Lucius is my cousin, but yeah pretty much. At this I could literally _feel_the colour run from my face.

"He.. won't be in th-there... will he?" Kyran snorted at me. But I was too scared to be angry.

"No. Surely you must know he is in Askaban." He said cockily. I felt a little bit if relief come over me. Of course. How could I forget? After after a few moments of silence he looked at me and sighed."What's wrong?" He asked it with such sincerity and worry that for a moment I felt like spilling to him all of the dark things that happened during my last visit to Malfoy Manor. But I stopped myself just in time. Subconsciously rubbing the _'Mudblood'_ scar through my gold cardigan.

"It's nothing." I finally said. As bravely as I could. And together we walked towards the house of my nightmares. Right into the memories that haunt my waking hours.

_Fun Christmas times!_

A house elf opened the door, less than a second after we answered it. This made me immediately angry. But not angry enough to drown out the fear I felt. I was still clutching onto Kyran but he was pretending not to notice.

The house elf ushered us in and then padded off quickly to find her 'Mistress' aka. Narcissa. Sure enough, only minutes later Narcissa was sauntering towards us in a silver, ankle-length evening dress.

"Welcome, you're parents arrived only five minutes before yourself. Kyran. They are in the dining room." She said gracefully. _The drawing room? Ooh no. Anywhere but there._ But it was too late. Narcissa was already ushering me inside. "Hello Hermione!" She said, nicely enough. But she had a glint in her eye. A glint that told me she had not forgotten our past.

"H-hello Mrs. Malfoy." I replied. Trying to sound steady. But as I walked into the room I was overcome by such a massive wave of unwanted memories that I stumbled a little. It was Kyran who caught me. I was faintly aware of him chuckling in my ear.

"Woah steady. Has someone been at the wine before lunchtime?" He asked mockingly. But I was in no mood for jokes. So I shook my head.

"No." I answered truthfully. He turned around to look at me and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked. Genuinely caring for me. Or atleast acting like it. I shook my head and straightened up.

"I'm fine." I replied firmly and slowly walked over to Mr. And Mrs. Lynch, who both hugged me. And I, glad for the support, hugged them back. There were afew other people I didn't recognise. And in the corner, leaning against the wall casually and watching me with his silver eyes, was _him._

Draco Malfoy.

_God I hated him._ With his smirk and arrogance and strutting. We had saved his life atleast three times and in _my_ time if need he stood bye and watched. How rude if him.

I looked away

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Dinner was not awkward, but definitely not fun. It was mainly scary actually. It was only helped by the fact I was sitting between Mr. Lynch and Kyran.

Half way through the meal I asked timidly where the toilet was. I had been trying to keep it in. But I was gonna burst. To my utter surprise and shock, it was _Malfoy_ who offered to show me. I didn't protest because I didnt want to be rude but still.

As we were walking down a long, tiled corridor, however, I realised I should of protested.

Yeah, that was the epiphany I had when Draco Malfoy drew his wand and pointted it at my head.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Sorry Granger. Haters gonna hate."

And then quick as a flash. I brought out my wand and came into my One-third-of-the-Golden-trio and Cleverest-witch-of-my-age zone. And a duel started. I was definitely more skilled, but he wasn't afraid to use more dangerous and dark spells. He had also, clearly improved.

Then one if his spells shot out into two different streamers of magic and I was so suprised I didnt move until they had hit me, one peircing into my sude and the other into my head. Gasping desperately in pain, I doubled over and he disarmed me easily, chuckling.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and slowly looked up to see Kyran running towards us. He turned to Malfoy. Remaining calm, he stepped closer to the blonde boy who was staring back. Both guys had the same amount of venom and loathing in there eyes. Kyran took. My wand off Malfoy with a flick of his wand.

"Stay away from my fiancee." he said in a deadly calm voice. Then he turned to me, took my arm and disapperated back to the burrow.

I heard gasps and shrieks and heard strong arms wrap around me.

"What happened mione?" Harry said in my ear. But thats about all I registered before I fell into a world of nothingness.


	10. Chapter 9: The Devil Escapes Hell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Hello my trusty story-companions. Haha! This chapter is fairly boring. But shmeh. And thankyou to ICECREAMROCKS dont dis me and RhianTheWallflower once again for helping me with meh writers block. I know what your thinking: 'Writers block? That was short.' And yes, yes it was because they helped me with it! Yay. Ok.. so on to le story! **

Chapter 9: The devil escapes hell.

I woke up to the tell-tale smell of disinfectant that comes with hospitals. I kept still for five minutes-ish when I heard someone enter my hospital room. I was about to sit up and alert them to my consciousness when they started conversing in low whispers. Obviously, they didnt want to be heard. And I know it's wrong do eavesdrop. But from the voices I knew it was Harry and Ron and they shared everything with me!

"We can't tell her! What good would it do! It would only scare her." Came Harry's calm tone. There was the sound if Ron exhaling before he spoke.

"But If she knew she could be on high alert! When she is on high alert she's like.. unstoppable." Ron said, almost urgently. I didn't have to look to know his face was completely red.

"Yes I agree, but I still don't want to worry her." There was a pause as I felt their pitying eyes turn on me. Then Ron sighed, defeated.

"Ok fine. But I am staying by her side at all times. Even if it means enduring hours of dress shopping." I heard the grimace in his voice and Harry's chuckle. "I mean it bro, I would do anything for her."

"I know you would Ron. We both would." Was Harry's reply. And as they moved around ti sit by my bed I clamped my eyes shut and pretended to be in dream land. After a few minutes of Harry holding my hand, however, I no longer had to pretend as I drifted off.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

When I came round again it was to a room full of noise and chatter. I wasn't sure I was up fir much attention. So, carefully, I opened my eyes the tiniest bit to see who it was, hoping noone would notice.

"Everyone! SHE'S AWAKE!" There was a loud cheer as I glared at the twinkling blue eyes right infront of my face.

"Ginny.." I whined, but I didn't have a chance to get out my full lecture before I was being pulled into a big, cosy, warm hug that smelled of flowers and pancakes by, yep you guessed it, Mrs. Weasley!

I was engulfed by hug after hug. So much so that the twins jumped onto the bed either side of me in perfect synchronization and started acting ill, just because they thought I was getting too much attention. After everyone backed off to give me space I noticed Mr and Mrs. Lynch in the corner with Kyran (who appeared to be quite.. bored? Some fiancee he was). I waved half-heartedly to Mr and Mrs. Lynch (who had tears in her eyes) and they rushed forward.

"I'm so sorry dear! I didnt know that would happen! I never knew Draco would... I'm so sorry!" She said. Hugging me tightly. I smiled back encouraginly.

"Thats ok, Mrs. Lynch. Really, It isn't your fault!" After she sobbed some more, Mr. Lynch guided her away. Thats when I felt his stare and looked around to see Kyran on the other side if my bed.

"Hi" I said. He sighed.

"Hi" was his simple reply. Typical. I was about to open my mouth and retort when he continued. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm... fine." I said, quite taken aback at his politeness. He nodded back.

"Good, that was a nasty spell he hit you with." When I merely blinked at him he straightened up. "Well get well soon." And he made to move away.

"Kyran." He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thankyou." At this he smirked.

"Come now, what sort or fiancee would I be if I hadn't done that!" I blushed at this. Dang it! He always made me blush.

Just then loud voices came from the hallway. Saving me from answering.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY HARRY! NOW SHE HAS TO KNOW" came Ron's shout from outside. Followed by pounding footsteps.

"Ron. Please just wa-" Harry voice stopped when the door swung open and Ron strode in. Harry behind him.

"Umm.. Mione. I'm sorry I didnt tell you this sooner.. but we didnt catch Malfoy." He waited fir a reaction, but when none came forth he continued. "And we just found out.. that he helped Malfoy senior escape from askaban."

If not for the circumstances I might of laughed at the irony.

The devil himself had just escaped from hell.


	11. Chapter 10: Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Wasssuuuppp! Finally there is some wedding planning! I hope you like. Once again I would like to dedicate this Chapter to ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me and RhianTheWallflower.**

Chapter 10: Wedding Plans.

It had been one week since I woke up in St Mungoes and nothing more had been heard on the two Malfoy men. However, even if something had been heard on them, I doubt anyone in tthe Weasley household would have noticed. This was entirely because it was exactly two weeks until Harry and Ginny's wedding. Mrs. Weasley, as expected, was pulling out all the stops.

It was ENDLESS work for every single Weasley, Harry and Hermione. And this particular Tuesday, was ni different. Hermione, as per usual, woke up at 7:30 and went downstairs to eat a hurried breakfast. After whisking her dishes away and waving her wand at the sink to start washing up! Mrs. Weasley took a moment to turn to Hermione.

"Hermione, dear. Would you mind telling everyone to come and de-gnome the garden? You can help them please." Then she bustled off and Hermione bounded upstairs. Skipping Percy and Bill's rooms but knocking in everyone elses door before hurriedly moving to the next without waiting for an answer. By the time she was coming downstairs again all the Weasley's were standing in the doorways looking completely befuddled. Hermione laughed at this. They sure weren't the brightest people in the morning.

"Come outside, your mum wants us to de-gnome the garden." She said as she passed, and bye the time she was downstairs Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie were gathered behind her and grumbling irritably for being awoken at such an un-godly hour. The only person who wasn't annoyed was Harry who always seemed happy to help Mrs. Weasley. It was for his own wedding, after all.

Chuckling happily, I led them outside to the garden. I was excited to see how many gnomes obviously lived in the garden, the others, however, did not share my optimism. Grumbling ensued.

It was an unspoken tradition in the Weasley household to make de-gnoming the garden a game. And after half an hour, Charlie had thrown one of the poor gnomes further than the rest. Ron came a close second though. Unsurprisingly, I was losing. I might be emotionally strong, but physically? I can hardly lift a bag of flour.

No, seriously.

I was _that_ bad

But I didn't mind too much, I had my wand to lift heavy stuff. Technically we could jse our wands and de-gnome the garden _much_ quicker. And the gnomes would stay away _much_ longer. Honestly though, where is the fun in that?

Reaching into a bush, I looked over at Harry and Ron. Merlin I would miss them. I mean of course we would still see eachother and be the very best of friends. But we would no longer see echother _everyday._ It was rather like the feeling someone gets when they leave home. Say good bye to their parents. I guess, technically, thats exactly what would be happening. As they were my family and this is my home now. The more I thought about it, the less I wanted to leave. I didn't want anyone to leave. Why couldnt things just stay exactly as they were? But of course, that could never happen. Sadly..

I was rudely jerked out of my thought bye a sharp pain in my right fore-finger. The gnome had bit me! How rude of it! Bringing it out of the bush, I swung it over my head and let go. It flew through the air. Past everyones' records, and then landed a few centimetres off Charlie's. But that was ok, because it bounced.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as I moved into first place. And I couldn't help but grin happily.

I sure would miss those guys.

Five minutes later, Ginny screeched and clapped a hand iver her mouth. Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged. But I caught on and mirrored her reaction. Then, grabbing her hand, I ran into the Burrow and burst into the kitchen. Leaving the boys to ponder over our weird behaviour.

"Mrs Weasley! Mrs Weasley! We are late for dress shopping. Luna, Katie and Alicia will be waiting for us!" Mrs Weasley gasped and hurriedly untied her apron before grabbing out hands and apparating. Sure enough, Luna, Katie and Alicia were already there when we arrived (The three if them were bridesmaids whilst I was the maid if honour). Our lateness didn't faze them though, because as soon as the saw us the squealed in unision and ran over to Ginny, gossiping over dress designs and ither stuff like that.

Now, Harry Potter being Harry Potter, had let Ginny shop in only the finest and mkst expensive shop in the country. But price didn't matter, because as I just mentioned he's Harry freaking Potter. **[A/N: Yes, AVPM quote. Deal with it.] **Anyway, because of the awesomeness off Harry, Ginny was now looking through rails upon rails of wedding dresses most brides would kill for. And she could take her pick of any one of them.

And it still took her hours to find one she truly liked. But when she did. Dang was it worth the wait!

Ginny had suddenly squealed, grabbed a dress from a railing and ran into the dressing room. When she emerged again, there was audible gasps from everyone in the room, including the shop assistant. Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

Ginny had on a pure white, sweet-heart neckline, figure-hugging, lace-covered dress that tumbled out into a fish tail about mid thigh. All over the dress were tiny diamonds that sparkled and glistened as she moved. Even a movement as simple as breathing made her look glittery.

_This_ was definitely Ginny's dress.

No doubt about it.

So after many tears and alterations and laughs, the dress was packed into a bag carefully and moved into the bridesmaids' dresses.

After a while of looking. Angelina pointed out some knee-length silk dresses with gold sashes round the middle. Ginny fell completely head over heels for them and they were declared as the bridesmaids' dresses. I, as the maid of honour, was going to wear exactly the same, but with a gild dress and white sash instead of the other way round.

After fawning over the dresses and gossiping more about how beautiful Ginny looked in her dress, we parted ways. Me, Ginny and Mrs Weasley apparated back to the burrow.

I immediately ran upstairs, put my dress away and flopped on my bed.

Trying desperately to ignore the fact that mine and Kyran's wedding followed only a week after Ginny and Harry's.


	12. Chapter 11: Do I hear Wedding bells?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Wasssuuuppp! Again this chapter has Wedding planning in. But for Kyran and Hermione this time. Meheheh. Once again I would like to mention ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me and RhianTheWallflower once again for their endless awesomeness.**

**And for anyone who wants to see the dresses Ginny picked here ya go.**

**The Wedding dress: . **

**The maid of honour dress: i00. photo/v0/628982046/Gold_strapless_with_white_sash_cocktail_ (You will just have to imagine the bridesmaids' dresses from the maid oof honour one.**

Chapter 11: Do I hear wedding bells?

It was now two and a half weeks until my wedding, and amidst the stress and hustle of Ginny and Harry's wedding, I had gotten away with keeping my wedding a secret.

"So Hermione? When is your wedding?" Asked Charlie from across the table that was laden with bacon, egg and other stuff.

Ah.

That was a problem.

"Two weeks." I mumbled quietly into my glass. Fred and George then looked over and grinned mischievously.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that 'Mione." Evil twins. Of course they caught that.. other wise they wouldn't of asked.

"Two weeks." I answered a little louder. Mrs Weasley' mout fell open and she gasped.

"Oh Merlin. I have to plan... I must invite Mrs Lynch over... I must clean up!" She said, whilst casting a glance at the spotless room. "Sooo much planning. GASP we must get a dress. Oooh. Ginny be a dear and send an patronus to Mrs Lynch. Invite her for tea in ten minutes. Ronald! Get out our finest china tea-cups out! Hermione! Go clean up. Harry please go make some tea." I watched as everyone scuttled off to do something and I reluctantly dragged myself upstairs after the twins, who were looking suspicious. "Oh! And Fred and George! If you DARE do something to embarrass me or Hermione infront if Mrs Lynch I will clean out your room." The twins knew that if this happened they woould be grounded for eight years. They also knew their mother would never risk going in their room. So as the nodded solemnly and turned to sprint upstairs, I was unsurprised to hear their undeterred voices whispering in anticipation.

I headed upstairs and passed mine and Ginny's room without hesitation. Instead I went to the bathroom and had a shower.

_I really need to talk to Kyran more. We _are_ going to married after all._

I mean, I hardly know him at all. I don't even know if he's a dog person or a cat person and we are getting married! The ministry has gone mental.

I'm telling you.

Well, time to get dress and go plan *gag* my wedding.

Turning the shower off, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, then headed for Ginny's room.

Ginny was there, waiting for me. Grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help grinning back at her over the purple summer dress that she was holding up.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the living room surrounded by all the Weasley's with a dainty cup of tea infront of me on the coffee table.

Suddenly, the fireplace burst into green flames and out stepped Mrs Lynch. Followed seconds later by Kyran, who stumbled out not quite as gracefully.

"Yaaay!" The Weasleys all cheered. Except Mrs. Weasley, who was doing her best to look dignified. (Don't ask me why they cheered, they're the Weasleys. Ok?) Mrs Weasley stood up and she and Mrs Lynch greeted eachother with a hug.

"Hello again Molly!" Mrs Lynch began cheerfully. Obviously the two women had become acquainted whilst I was on my sick bed in St Mungoes.

"Lovely to see you Kelly! And Kyran of course." Mrs Weasley brought Kyran into a big hug which he was obviously not expecting. Judging by the taken-aback expression on his face. He patted her back awkwardly and I snorted. Achieving narrowed eyes from Kyran.

"You'll have to teach him how to hug properly Mione." Harry whispered in my ear from behind, making me giggle.

"I think Mrs Weasley might beat me to it Harry." He chuckled in agreement and straightened up again. Thats when Ron leaned in and whispered into my other ear.

"Hey 'Mione, I asked my mum to suggest dress shopping after you have talked through the basics so we can give Kyran the 'Big Brother Talk.' So don't be surprised if when you get back he seems abit shaken." Ron chuckled evilly and was soon joined by all the Weasley brothers, Harry just grinned at me.

Honestly. I loved them but they could be sooo crazy sometimes.

"Right, let's get to it then!" Said Mrs Weasley, clapping her hands and everyone sat. Most people sat on the floor. Kyran and Kelly sat on a sofa and Mrs Weasley sat on an armchair whilst I sat on the floor next to Ginny and Harry.

Merlin, it wasn't like I was the _bride_ or anything.

I didn't pay much attention though. Which yeah, may sound weird but I honestly didn't care about my wedding. I mean, it had to be at the Burrow, and I had to choose my dress and the bridesmaid's. But apart from that I didn't care. Truthfully, _Ginny_ had more input than me. I guess I shouldn't find this suprising though. She LOVED this sort of thing.

I told Ginny to make notes so I could look at them later and zoned out the Wedding talk completely. Instead, striking up a conversationg with Ron who sat behind me.

"How's Parkinson going?" I whispered.

"Well, we don't really see eachother much. I guess a bit like you and Kyran." I nodded. Well atleast they hadn't killed eachother yet.

"I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. Ugghhh. Why is the ministry so messed up!" I whispered angrily. He chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." He whispered in response, before continuing. "I think your fiancee is starting to like you Mione." He said. That was an ironic sentence. I would have commented on the irony but instead I looked over at Kyran to find him staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back.. he had nice... round... deep blue eyes. NO I DIDN'T THINK THAT.

"Is that wedding bells I hear?" Ron said. And I looked at him with a look that said 'Really?' He just grinned back.

Uggh!

Boys.

Thats when I heard a squeal.

"Wedding dress shopping!" Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Lynch sang in perfect unision. My eyes found Kyran's and he rolled them. I grinned back and nodded.

Joy! Wedding dress shopping!"


	13. Chapter 12: Something old

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Yayay. We finally get to meet Hermione's. Go.. go sasay hello. Don't be shy! It win't bite. Yh.. anyway... have fun! Thanks again ICRECREAMROCKS dint dis me and RhianTheWallFlower I also might aswell mention my friends Mix and Anna (don't havr accounts, silly people) as they are weird and would probably get jealous if I didnt! Ok.. so lets read!**

Chapter 12: Something old.

Really expensive wedding shops where I have to buy stuff.

From English to the language of Hermione: _Hell_

YAY!

So you know. I was absolutely living the dream when all the dresses I could see cost more than all of my possesions put together, including my wand and books (there were a lot of those). I mean, _merlin_ I didnt even know this much money was in Gringotts let along in one person's vault.

But too be fair... the dresses were the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.

Thats when I saw it. _My_ dress. I suddenly didn't care how much it was... all I cared about was that it would be _mine. _

Squealing like a five-year-old on Christmas day, I took the dress and ran to the changing room's.

The dress was made of a light, silky and shiny material and was strapless. From the waist down, an even lighter and fluttery overskirt covered the dress. It was white but slightly opaque. Around my waist was a golden belt decorated in the shapes of leaves.

It was simple. But thats exactly why I like it.

Slowy I walked out of the changing rooms and blushed at the gasps around the room.

"Oh Mione! It's _beautiful_" said Ginny, but she was silenced by Mrs Weasley sobbing. I hugged her.

"Hermione! You l-look so radiant." She said, sniffling and blowing her nose. I smiled and turned to look at Mrs Lynch.

"My son certainly is a lucky man."Is what she said. And I blushed deeper still.

After that I was in a good mood and felt like naking more contributions to the wedding plan's.

I decided to have one bridesmaid/maid if honour. Ginny. Of course. So I decided on a lilac dress for her that was a little like mine, but obviously lilac and knee-length.

Ginny was absolutely in LOVE with the dress and was reluctant to take it off, but in the end we persuaded her and headed home.

And thats where we were, for the next hour, discussing wedding things whilst the boys played quidditch outside.

Here is what we decided on:

The colours for the Wedding were going to be Green and Blue. (Spring colours. At one point Mrs Lynch suggested green and silver, because she was set on green with all the irishness, and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and me jumped out of our seats and pratically screamed at her. "NOOOO" Obviously, she was confused. But didn't ask questions.)

The table centre pieces were going to a green vase of sky blue roses and green clovers. Four leaved ones specifically.. you know. For good luck!

My bouquet was going to be also a mix of bkue roses and four-leaved clovers.

The venue was going to be the Burrow, as I mentioned before.

The tent was going to be blue with green butterflies flitting across it. (The tent we were to be married in, that is.)

There was also some other stuff I can't quite remember, because at that point I gasped suddenly. I couldnt believe it. I had almost forgotten the tradition.

Everyone was looming at me funny. So I explained.

"Sorry, there's this muggle tradition for weddings that I want to follow for good luck. It goes like this: Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue and a sixpence in your shoe. It's supposed to bring good luck." I was expecting them to find it silly and laugh. Like wizard usually do with muggle traditions. However, Ginny starts talking to her mum about how she has to follow the tradition too, and Mrs Lynch reached up to unclasp her necklace, which she then held out go me happily.

"For you, it has been passed on in my family from mother to daughter for centuries. So here is my something old for my daughter!" She said all this whilst keeping a winning smile on her face. I opened my mouth to protest that I couldn't possibly take it, but she had already put it on me. So all I could do was breath a quiet "Thanks." She smiled.

"Your welcome dear." Was my responce, before we both turned to Mrs Weasley.

She opened her mouth to day something when the door burst open to reveal Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Kyran drenched in mud. Merlin Kyran was pale. I mean, I knew the Weasley's were good at big brother talks.. but he looks petrified! To be honest, the only other victim I had seen was Harry, and they probably went easy on him.

"H-hermione?" Kyran began. At my shocked expression he tried, and almost succeeded to reclaim his usual smirk. "Can we talk please?" I blinked at him, dumbfounded. Yeah... I had heard wrong! Then he started out if the room, looking at me expectantly, so I followed.

Once we were outside, he turned and looked at me. He seemed deeo in thought before he grinned.

"Do you wanna have tea tonight? I'll collect you at 7?" He asked. I just stared open mouthed. Laughing, he reached over and shut my mouth for me. "Yes yes, I'm beautiful. Now answer!" Slowly I nod and he jumps up and runs to the house, grinning. Probably to get his mum so he could leave.

_Great! Just great!_

Tonight I'm having my first date with my fiancee.


	14. Chapter 13: Something New

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Ciao! So whats up my fellow lovers of fanfics and Harry Potter. (If you don't love fanfics or Harry Potter.. why are you reading this? Not that I'm complaining.. of course :P) So yeah, hiw was your day? Thats good! Thankyou ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me and guys are totallly AWESOME. Also, me and RhianTheWallFlower havr been going on strike as pupils until they make a school like hogwarts. BUT IT WON'T WORK ON OUR OWN! :P Anywayyyy moving swiftly on. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short, but then.. all my chapters are short. You should be used to it!**

Chapter 13: Something New

My hopes of having a date in casual attire flew out the window as soon as I told Ginny. But that was always going to happen.

Why did I tell Ginny you ask? Well I couldn't _not_ tell Ginny!

Anyway, so there I was, 10 minutes before my date arrived. With lip-gloss, eye-shadow and blush applied; red dress all perfectly arranged on me; hair falling dead straight down to my elbows and my necklace from Mrs Lynch around my neck.

Once again, I was a victim of Ginny's fashion wrath. Not that she was bad or anything... but it took far too _long_ to make me look vaguely pretty.

"You look wonderful Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. It took all my self-control to not snort at that. I had to practice being lady-like and have manners. Which, after spending a couple of years at the Weasley's, was kind of difficult. Old habits die hard I guess.

Anyways, after Ginny quickly adjusted her makeup, I headed downstairs.

In the living room Fred and George were playing catch with fireworks and Harry and Ron were watching and laughing at them.

As soon as I walked in everyone stopped and looked up, resulting in a fireworks-in-the-face for Fred. I laugh at him before walking over to Harry and Ron.

"You look nice Mione." Harry said, smiling. He has picked up the 'Dumbledore Twinkle' as we call it. It's when someone has a knowing twinkle in their eyes. I guess it comes with knowledge. Not my kind of knowledge... the I've-been-through-so-much-and-that-made-me-knowledgable knowledge. Understand? Good.

"Thanks Harry." I replied, before turning to the fireplace which had burst into green flames. When the flames cleared Kyran stepped into the room. He was wearing a dress shirt and smart trousers. Which was good, atleast I wasn't overdressed.

"Ready?" He asked, lookkng at me. I nod and hugged Harry and Ron quickly before taking his arm.

Seconds later I found myself in Hogsmeade, outside a place I had never seen before. It was called 'Magic Carpet Cafe.' (In the wizarding world the 'Magic Carpet' was a bit like the 'Red Carpet' muggles have.)

"After you." He said, holding the door open.

"Thanks." I replied, stepping in. For such a cheesy name, it did fufill the atmosphere the owners were obviously aiming for. That was why I immediately disliked it.

It was too... celebrity-ish. If you know what I mean. The sort of place people like Lockhart go.

It was spacious; with beautifully tiled, mosaic floors; giant, glistening chandeliers and stunningly set-out tables, scattered about. It was elegant, beautiful and it felt like it was an amazing place wkth high reccomendations. Naturally, you see why I hated it.

I didn't complain though, Kyran was obviously going to spend alot of money alot on that night.

"Table for two.. Lynch." Kyran told a waiter guy who was in a tux. He nodded smartly, then led us over to a small table by the window.

"Thanks." I said again, as I sat in the chair he was holding out for me. He sat down opposite me, and after afew minutes of silence, we both picked up a menu and began reading.

This was going to be awkward.

"That's... a nice necklace." Kyran began, obviously searching for something good to say.

"Thankyou, it was from your mother. Actually." He nodded.

"Yes I think I recognise it. But I thought it was going to be her wedding present to you. Wonder what changed her mind." He pondered.

"I think it was this tradition I told her about." I said, and recited the poem and it's meaning. He looked at me, clearly deep in thought. "She thought this necklace could be the 'Something Old'" I explained, hoping this would make him talk. He nodded.

"Yeah I know." He said in that annoying voice. "I was just thinking about something I could give you to be the something new."

This kind if shocked me, so I ate the rest of my meal in silence, and so did he. I know it sounds really awkward, but it wasn't _that_ awkward. Just a bit. After he payed, we left and wandered through Hogsmeade. He seemed to be looking for a shop as he kept peering at store names. By now it was 9pm, but quite a few of the shops were still open, surprisingly. Finally he grinned and pulled me into a jewellery store.

"Browse." He said, leaving me in one corner and heading straight to another. I sighed, but did as he said. Not really looking though.

Ten minutes later he returned with a bulge in his coat pocket and led me out of the shop. Once we were outside he pulled the box from his pocket and gave it to me. I took it happily and opened it.

Inside was a pair of earrings that beautifully matched my 'Something Old' necklace.

"Something new!" He exlaimed with a grin on his face.

I couldn't help but grin back.


	15. Chapter 14: Something borrowed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Ola! How are you guys! Right, so here is the next chappyter. Yayayay! I hopes you like. Also, thanks ICECREAMROCKS dont dis me and RhianTheWallflower. For being absolutely AWESOME. If anyone has any ideas for the story please PM me nowww! Before I get writers block. Oooh btw you guys will be happy to know that my amazing friend and fellow awesome person is going to be my beta reader so that my story gets more smexy with less spelling mistakes caused by my fat thumbs. Ok.. on with the story!**

Chapter 14: Something borrowed

So it was the day before Ginny's wedding.

In other words, the day of the hen do.

And Ginny was going absolutely and completely MENTAL. It was hilarious. And just thinking about how much crazier she would be tonight made me grin.

"OHMYGODRIC. We need to get a new dress. NO! We must act casual, an old dress. NOOOOOO NOT TOO OLD. I do NOT want to look like my Great Aunt Muriel on my _hen do_ Merlin! That is like the saddest thing in like, EVERRRR. Mione! Did I tell you to put on green eyeshadow? No no no! You have to put on PURPLE. PURPLEEE..." Ginny kept on ranting, but I did my best to tune her out. So, as I took off the green eyeshadow that she _had_ infact told me to put on, I let my thought wonder.

_Maybe, just maybe. Marrying Kyran won't be so bad._ I thought to myself. _There are worse. Like.. Malfoy._ Shivers went up my spine at that thought. Just then, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Psssst." He hissed at me. Then he beckoned for me to follow him, before backing away from the door. Casting a wary glance as Ginny, I slipped out of the room. Luckily, Ginny was too busy ranting to notice.

"What?" I asked Ron. As soon as we were halfway down the stairs. He looked at me and grinned.

"We thought Ginny might be boring you."

he replied as we headed into the garden. Outside, all the Weasley boys (sans Bill and Percy) and Harry were sitting in a circle. I sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Aaaahhh. Hermione! Lovely for you to join us." Fred grinned from across the circle. I acknowledged him with a smile.

"Sooo. Is there any point to this or are we just sitting here?" I asked. Trying to sound casual. George smirked at me.

"Welll.. we were playing truth or dare." Started George. (I had taught them the muggle game and they had fallen absolutely in love with it.)

"Yeah. And we were wondering-" Harry was cut off mid-sentence by Ron.

"-if you would like to join us!" Charlie chuckled at this.

FLPEF

"Honestly, if you two keep finishing eachothers sentences like that you will get better than the twins." He said. And then everyone turned to me.

"So, you in?" Asked Fred and George together. I looked around.

"Umm.. n-" mercifully, Ginny chose that moment to notice my disappearance.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" She shrieked from her window. Everyone's faces fell. Well, everyone's but mine.

"Heheh. Umm.. that's my cue... heh... heh." And I ran back into the house.

"Where _have_ you been?!" Ginny asked shrilly once I reached her room. This immediately reminded me of her mother and I fought against the giggles.

"Sorry-" gasp "-rons-" gasp "-fault." I wheezed. Inbetween breathy giggles that I tried to pass off as panting. I don't think she noticed.

"Well! Hurry up and change then!" She said and threw a dress at me. I caught in and changed quickly. It was purple. (Yes purple once again. But I guess people thought it looked good on me.) Anyways, it was tight fitted abd not very long at all. But it was a Hen do. What do you expect?

After re-applying my makeup, Ginny and I heard a loud POP and we ran down stairs, squealing. There we met Luna, Angelina and Katie. After hugging and greetings and all that jazz. We said good bye to the boys. ("Don't get too drunk" "Don't do anything yiu'll regret in the morning." etc.) And then we left.

We apparated into the middle of a new wizard club. Fro. The outside it looked like an abandoned shack in the middle of the country-side. But inside, it couldn't of been more different. It was ENORMOUS and had random, floating dance floor and drink that floated around and re-filled themselves. I had never been before, but everyone who had come before thought it was awesome.

To be honest, I didn't like clubs. Which was why I suggested we do presents first. Fortunately, everyone agreed.

"Ooh ooh! Mine first! Luna squealed. We were in a corner of the club. Sitting around a table. Ginny nodded at Luna happily and reached for the present in her hand. It was wrapped in beautiful, silvery wrapping which had small gold stars dotted all over it. After much tearing and squeals, Ginny uncovered a small box and some underwear. In the box was a silver necklace with a silver moon.

"Luna! It's amazing!" Ginny breathed and hugged Luna tightly.

"Glad you like it Gin." Luna grinned and Ginny reached for another present.

Angelina and Katie had also gotten Ginny underwear and jewelry. And then it was time fir my present. After tearing up lots of blue wrapping paper, a book was revealed. It was called _"How to wrap your husband around your little finger.'_ truthfully, Ginny needed no help with this, but anyways. I also gave her a pair of white heels for her wedding day. Yes, she had not yet got her wedding shoes. Ok?

"I love it Mione! Trust you to get me a book though. Hey, you can also wear the heels. As something borrowed!" And that was the rest of the evening. Joking, dancing and drinking.. a lot of drinking. At the end of the night, the only sobre person was Luna. She apparated us all home.

I couldn't think straight. Ok? That why I did it. Also, you can blame Kyran for being at the Burrow. It wasn't my fault..

**A/N: Oooooh cliffy. Meheheheheh.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Bonjour! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for... THE WEDDING. (Harry and Ginny's. Not Hermione's.. yet :-) mweheheheh.) Anywaysss.. here ya go. Ooooh. And if there are any spelling mistakes. Blame Micky! (Meh Beta reader). Anyways, thx Icecream (your new nickname! ;).) And RhianFlower (YOUR new nickname.) AND of course MICKKYY! Yayay. Ok, let's do this thingy.**

Chapter 15: The Wedding

Ginny looked radiant. She had light-pink cheeks, flawless skin, deep-red lips and perfectly styled hair. It was curled and over her shoulder in a pony-tail. White roses were styled into her hair. The flowers were high-lighted by the pure white flowy dress she had on. She was beautiful.

Luna, Angelina and Katie stood around her in their white dresses with the golden sashes. And I, in my gold dress and white sash, did the last makeup touch-ups. Mrs Weasley was in the corner. She was wearing a long green dress and was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Oh Gin, you look so beautiful." She said and embraced her.

"Mum. Off, off. You will mess up my hair." She said. But her eyes were glazing over with the tears she was fighting to hold back.

"No Gin! No crying. I didn't spend all those hours on makeup for you to ruin it!" I shrieked and carefully dabbed her eyes.

"Ginny? The ceremony is about to start." Mr Weasley said from where he had appeared in the doorway. Angelina was going first down the isle with George, then Katie and Fred, Charlie and Luna, then me and Ron. (The best man.) And finally, Ginny and Mr Weasley.

One by one the bridesmaids left, then it was my turn. I slipped out of the door, wishing Ginny good luck, and met up with Ron in the garden. Together, we proceeded in to the tent. Once I got to the front I turned around just in time to see everyone stand, and then Ginny and Mr Weasley appeared. It seemed like an age just watching Gin slowly head up to the alter. I could practically _feel_ the happiness radiating from Harry.

Finally, Ginny reached us. And with unshed tears in his eyes, Mr Weasley gave her hand to Harry, then sat down. Then came the vows, rings.. blahdey blahdey blah. I was just staring at Kyran. O yh! You're probably wondering what happened the night before? Ahh well. I guess I overreacted. We only kissed.

WE ONLY KISSED! Merlin I had a _right_ to overreact. I hardly know him! It was nice though. But THAT WASN'T THE POINT.

Someone to my left cleared their throat. _Ohhh right. I'm meant to walk out now._ I thought, and proceeded to do just that. _That was a quick ceremony. O well. I guess I should get ready for the party now!/em _

As the Maid of Honour, I was required (by Ginny) to stay in my dress. But I could still freshen up;reapply makeup, do a more practical hair do (for dancing) etc. And other stuff. So yeah, that's what I did as I heard random pops of guests coming back and going to change.

_I'm worried 'Mione. I might like Kyran. But I don't know Kyran. And he's an idiot. Remember?_ That was what I thought for the whole hour I spent in Ginny's room. Yes. I thought about that for a whole _hour_. Help.

Then, as I looked out the window and saw dusk decending and I listened to the calming chatter and tinkling from outside in the tent. I finally decided to go downstairs.

I tried to slip into the tent un-noticed. Boy did _that go well. As soon as I sat down I was swarmed. I danced with Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Harry, Percy (surprisingly), Mr Weasley, Neville and even Ginny, before I was able to edge back over to my seat with aching feet. But that didn't last long. _

"Would you care to dance?" I heard the voice before I noticed him there. Kyran. Of course. Life is just so nice to me. Even though my feet were absolutely _killing me_. I didn't want to refuse. So instead I nodded and took his hand. He guided me to the dance floor and we danced a slow waltz. Just turning around and stepping and stuff.

"You know. We should talk about this." Kyran declared suddenly.

"Wh-what?" I said. Too taken aback for words, only for a second though. He smirked at my shock.

"About us. We are getting married you know." Wow, he was so straight forward. I was almost speechless. Almost.

"Yeah, I'm aware. Now though? I'm too tired and my feet are sore. I also think I had a little too much firewhiskey. To my shock, he laughed. Godric this boy was just full of surprises today.

"Maybe you should sit down." He suggested. I nodded and obediently let him lead me over to a chair.

The last thing I remember about that night is a pair of strong arms lifting me up as I was swept off into the land of dreams and unicorns and rainbows.


	17. Chapter 16: Something Blue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

A/N: Salut! Hiya my friends and foes. Meheheheh. Yup. Anyways, thank you for reading this fanfic and if you get the chance pleeeaaasse review. It'sxlike that saying: A single candle can light a hundred others without using up it's flame! Heeheeheee. Ok, I won't go all inspirational on you. Thanks to my reviewers, Icecream and RhianFlower. And of course to my lovely beta... MICKY!

Chapter 16: Something Blue

Right. So it was four days since the wedding.6 Life was HECTIC. As soon as Ginny's wedding was over we had to clean up for a whole two days. And once that was over it was 'Plan Hermione's wedding' time! It was so fun.. heh heh heh... yeah. I had only just escaped upstairs, with the incredibly inventive excuse of needing the toilet, when Harry and Ron burst out on me.

"Heya Mione!" They said together. I beamed at them. I liked reminders of our bestfriendiness.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" I said, suddenly an owl flew in and I was distracted.

"Oh. Just.. you know-" Harry began.

"getting you a present!" The sentence was finished by Ron.

"That's nice guys but I have to go respond to thi- wait... what?!" I said, tearing my eyes away from the letter. They laughed and held out a small box.

"Here Mione!" Ron said. I cautiously took it.

"This isn't a prank is it?" I asked. Fred and George had recently taken to using me as a prank-tester. But Ron just looked hurt whilst Harry looked sincerely amused.

"No. We got you a present!" Said Ron. He relaxed a bit as I started to open it. Inside was... a pair of earrings? Since when was Ron thoughtful. Ohhhh. It was because of Harry. He was thoughtful. Anyway. The earrings were silver-framed with a beautiful dark-blue sapphire in the middle. Gasping, I looked up and launched myself into a group hug.

"Thank you so much guys!" I exclaimed happily and they looked overjoyed at my reaction.

"Something blue!" They chorused, before running off. Wow, even _more_ thoughtful. What did they have for breakfast today?

After putting on the earrings (because they were too beautiful to wait for my wedding) I skipped off to do the invites and table centre-pieces with Ginny.

The centre-pieces were going to be a glass bowl, 2/3rds filled with water. There was going to be a single blue rose head bobbing in the middle and random clover leaves scattered in the bowl aswell. So that's what we did. For an hour or so Ginny and I beheaded roses and un-petalified clovers, until infront of us sat 35ish finished centre-pieces. We sat back with identical, satisfied smiles on our faces. I closed my eyes for a second.

"We should go help the boys with the tent." Ginny's strong voice cut into my daydreams. Slowly, and reluctantly, I nodded and stood up. Proceeding to follow Ginny out into tthe garden.

Before us stood a magnificent tent of a soft, spring-green and blue. It had sown-in grass on the bottom half of the tent, which had been charmed to sway in the breeze. The top half was a beautiful sky-blue, across which white clouds floated and butterflies danced.

"Wow!" I breathed, and ran inside. Obviously, it was empty. But by the day of my wedding it was going to be all set up for a ceremony. Then, later, it was going to have a dance-floor with a few tables dotted around the edges.

I was almost excited. Almost.

Then a flood of read-heads (plus a certain dark-haired boy) came past me, Bill and Charlie (Bill was here to help) were hovering in a dozen tables each. Ron and Harry were hovering in the chairs and Fred and George were hardly recognisable through the masses of decorations they were carrying. Mrs and Mr Weasley bustled past with a few different-patterned plates and were deciding which ones looked best. Ginny came in last, she was balancing three centre-pieces in her arms and trying desperately not to spill any water. I ran to help her and relieved her of two bowls. We set them down on the nearest tables then rushed to get more.

Me and Ginny returned levitating three bowls each and carrying one each in our non-wand hands. I almost dropped mine when my eyes fell upon the sight before me.

Mrs Lynch was helping Mrs Weasley with the plates, and in the corner Mr Lynch was was talking to Bill about something, I don't know what. But that wasn't the surprising part. What surprised was Kyran in the corner helping lay out table clothes with Charlie and Ron.

I guess that shouldn't surprise me. It is his wedding as well after all. But it did. For a few minutes I just stood there looking, watching, probably with a creepy look on my face. Until Ginny nudged me. I instantly shook my head and busied myself with the bowls, acting like I hadn't just watched my fiancee like a stalker. I didn't fool Ginny though. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the garden.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" She said, Once we were a safe distance from the tent.

"What was what?" I asked, all innocent-like. She didn't buy it.

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know you like him." She said. I shook my head frantically.

"No no no. I was staring because I was surprised. That's all." I said desperately.

"But there's something more. Isn't there?" I sighed at her perceptiveness.

"I don't know Ginny. Sometimes I imagine our life together as not so bad, possibly even happy. Other times I hate the idea."

"You like him! You just don't want to admit it to yourself." She exclaimed triumphantly. Darn.

"Maybe... maybe I do Ginny." I gave in. She grinned.

"Ok! I won't tell a soul until you want me to." I nodded and turned around. But before I started walking I caught a glimpse of something in the glass, it only remained a second before it slid away, but I saw it. An ear. An extendable ear? O _beeep._


	18. Chapter 17: Sixpence in Her Shoe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

A/N: Hey! So I cba to do a long A/N but pretty much thanks Icecream and RhianFlower for their continues reviews and support! And Mixy... who has greatly improved this story with her skilled betaness. Yay! Oooh guys! I might write this night from Kyran's point of view. You know, at the stag do and everything. Please review and tell me if you think I should. And also give me ideas for it!

Chapter 17: A Sixpence in Her Shoe.

Ok, so yeah, usually the night before a wedding is meant to include drinks, clubs, dancing and going crazy. But I am Hermione granger. And I don't do 'usually.' So instead I had invited Ginny, Luna, Angelina and Katie to watch a film with me. There would be alchahol involved though.

I had bought a T.V for the burrow once everything was fixed from the war. So the Weasleys and the bridesmaids were well accustomed to it as I often insisted on just watching films. The Weasley twins loved the T.V because it and everything they had seen on it had given them numerous ideas for their shop. Mr Weasley loved it because, well, he loves muggle things!

Ok, you might think I am sad, just staying in, watching movies and gossiping on the night before my wedding. But it wasn't going to be a real wedding. So why did it have to be a real hen do? And to be perfectly honest, I preferred childish, inmature sleepovers to going out clubbing. Because it, well, reminded me of when I was a child! When I didn't know about Voldermort and I hadn't been through any of this. I mean, obviously, I wouldn't change those times for the world. But sometimes, it was nice to go back to the times with no worries.

"Hermione!" Katie burst out of the fireplace. I was sitting in my house-elf onesie on the sofa and Gin was upstairs showering. I jumped up and grinned.

"Katie!" I squealed and we hugged. A few minutes later Angelina turned up, she was soon followed by Luna.

We were all on the sofa in our Pyjamas, talking about films and fiancees, when Ginny came down. She was wearing a dragon onesie. But it had a massive bulge in the the front. To the other girls, it was clearly obvious what she was concealing, because they all gasped and giggled and whispered. But I was lagging. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long to find out what it was. Because next thing I knew, Ginny was pulling bottles of firewhiskey out of the onesie.

"Ginny! How did you sneak it in?" Asked Angelina. She clearly meant 'how did you get it past your mum?' But she probably didn't want to say that. Ginny winked and grinned at us. A voice came from behind her.

"You're forgetting who she has for brothers my dear ol' Angie." Teased Fred, jumping out from the staircase. George followed right behind him. Suddenly, all the girls jumped up and started pushing the twins towards the door.

"Out! Get out!" Said Katie, giggling.

"This is a _hen_ do. Strictly no boys. Out!" Angelina explained. George stole a quick kiss before the twins both disapperated.

"Right! Let's hope there are no more interruptions!" I said, and slipped the first Lord of The Rings films in. And that's how the night went, passing round firewhiskey, watching film-series after film-series, until it was 4 am in the morning. And we were a little _too_ drunk for staying awake much more. But what's a sleepover without a classic game of truth or dare? Which is the best and worst game for drunk people. The best, because everyone tells the truth. The worst, because you end up spilling all your darkest secrets.

"Gin, all crushes ever." We were all speaking in simple terms. It was easier.

"Um. Harry duh, Seamus, Dean and umm" Ginny somehow had the capacity to blush, "Oliver Wood." We could only nod. We would take it in now, laugh about it in the morning. "Hermione, what are your thoughts on Kyran?" Ginny asked me. That damn snitch. Ok so she wasn't telling anyone how I felt for Kyran, but she was kinda forcing me to!

"Umm.. Kyran... he's HOT!" I burst into fits of laughter and giggles. So did everyone else. When that subsided, Ginny continued.

"No, I mean your actual feelings!" She exclaimed. Gah!

"Dunno" I shrugged, trying to stay cool. "I _might_ like him! Cuz he's HOT!" More giggles. For now it was fine, it was the morning that got me worried. When it sank in.

Then we decided it was time to sleep. So I snuggled into the couch and wrapped a blanket around me. That's when I noticed the small slither of sunlight through the window. It's also when I noticed the extendable ear being pulled back under the door.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

OOOOH! I WAS GONNA KILL THOSE TWINS. Right after I sorted out that massive pounding headache.

Oww.

Ok, so I had just woken up and immediately remembered the ear thing and the truth or dare thing. And I was _soooo_ gonna murder the twins for eavesdropping. But like I said, I had a headache. And a girl can't do nothing with a hangover. The other weird thing was the extra duvet I had ontop of me when I awoke. But it was probs just Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny!" I said, jumping on top of her. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT-" Ginny began, immediately scrunching her eyes up and clutching her head.

"Gin! Just tell me where the hangover potions are!" I cut her off. Before she, you know, woke up the whole country! She groaned again and pointed to her bag. I searched around in her bag until I found a bottle of bright purple liquid. I uncorked it and downed it. Immediately, the world seemed less bright and the pain in ny head drained away.

"Gimme." Mumbled Ginny from the sofa, holding out her hand. She still had both eyes clamped shut. I found another one and tossed it to her. Then I turned around and ran out of the living room and up to the twins room. I knew they would still be sleeping, I knew they probably had a hangover, I also didn't care. I just barged in.

"Alright you tossers. Why the hell have you been listening to my private conversations!" I shouted. The started awake, and, seemingly ignoring their almost garuanteed headache, jumped up. Once they saw it was me relief registered on their faces. Once they realised what I said, it was replaced with confusion. The looked at eachother.

"We haven't." They said, frowning.

"Oh yeah? Well why have I been seeing extendable ears everywhere?" They shrugged.

"Ron?" They suggested. I narrowed my eyes, but then something caught my eye. My wedding shoes, on the floor, filled to the brim with coins that seemed familiar but I didn't entirely recognise.

"What." I asked quietly. "Is that?" I sounded angry. And I knew it. They now had identical guilty and scared faces on.

"Sixpence in your shoe?" They asked. I rolled my eyes and picked them up. I was just going to start another lecture when Fred intervened. "Hey. You know your wedding is in..." he checked his watch. "...five hours."

"Oh _sugar!"_ I ran out, cradling my shoes.


	19. Chapter 18: The Stag Do

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Heylo! So I decided to do this night from Kyran's point of view, even though only one person asked for it. (RhianFlower) Her and Icecream also gave me a few ideas for this chap! Yay. :P. As normal, say thankyou to my lovely Beta, Mixy! Anyway. It isn't going to be very long. I mean ****_even_**** shorter than normal. I think. Maybe! But enjoy!**

Chapter 18: The Stag Do (Kyran's POV)

I spent my last night of freedom with some of my mates (Cian and Abbon), My Quidditch team, Potter and five of the Weasley boys. (The stuck-up one that I had seen on Christmas eve wasn't there. Percy? Maybe.)

Anyway the point is, despite the fact I rented it out, the bar was still packed.

I was talking to Aaron (an Irish beater) when Fred and George popped up on either side of me. I only knew their names because of the shops they had in Hogsmeade and Diagon alley. I would never _ever_ admit it to them, but I was quite the fan.

"Yo Kyrie!" I turned around to see Fred.. or George.. shouting at me from across the bar. I nodded in aknowledgement so he would continue. "I challenge you... to a SHOT DUEL!" There was cheers around the bar. I knew I couldn't decline without looking like a wimp. So I nodded and flashed him a drink.

Five minutes later, I was sprawled across the table, drunk, whilst the Weasley twin stood above me holding up his fists in triumph.

"So Kyrie, I wonder what your forfeit for losing should be." I turned my head to see him grinning mischievously down at me. Darn. If there's one thing no one wants, it's to be given a dare from Fred/George frickin Weasley.

"I know!" The twins said at the same time, and whispered it to each other. Identical grins grew on their faces. Uh oh. They grabbed my arms. "My friends, to the Burrow we go!" And we disapparated

When my feet once again hit firm ground, the first thing I did was puke. When the dizzines was gone and I stopped, I noticed the people apparating around us. Aghh darn. Everyone was going to watch.

"Alright pretty boy, strip." Said the twins.

"What the f***!?" I asked, slurring my words.

"Ya have to." They grinned. Then started studying their nails in fake interest. "Unless... of course. You want the forfeit forfeit?" I shook my head violently. If here was one thing I knew about, second forfeits, is that they were always worse than the first ones. So I did as they asked. Once I had, they pushed me in the lake I hadn't even known was there.

I was engulfed by cold, that was the first thing that hit me. Next came the dakrness, I couldn't see anything. Then it was the way that the cold and dark pressed down on me. Too much, too much like the way it happened in the war.

Then suddenly, the water was releasing it's cold, dark grip on me. My lungs were being let go. And I was sucking in gulp after gulp of cool, night air.

I heard fading sniggers as I dragged my stiff body to the shore. My only articles of clothing left was boxers, wallet and wand. Those idiots! I should of known. I chuckled to myself. But only to remind myself that it was all a bit of fun.

I was already freezing, and obviously, the cool breeze was not helping. So I cast a quick drying then warming spell. That's when I reached the front door of the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen. The fireplace in the corner still had red-hot embers glowing warmly. That, joined with the left-over heat from the day of cooking that had evidently happened here, made me warm up almost immediately. And despite being in only boxers, I felt warm.

When I stopped shivering, I became aware of quiet voices from the loving room. I moved over. Yep, definitely people talking.

I was about to go barging in and demand for my clothes, but I caught myself with my hand on the doorknob. The voices coming from behind the door were _girl's_ voices. That meant only one thing.

Hermione was behind that door.

I reached into my pocket, but something stopped me. Hadn't I heard enough? I already knew she was as uncertain about her feelings. But she thought she might feel something. I was only finding this out to use against her. Obviously.

_'Yes but Kyran, she's probably drunk now. And much more likely to tell the truth!'_ Eh, my brain had a good point. I reached into my pocket and began unravelling the extendable ear.

"-are your thoughts on Kyran?" I caught the last bit of what Potter's wife said. Jenny? Ginny? Gin? Tonic? Beer... Anyway!

"Umm.. Kyran... he's HOT!" I heard Hermione burst into giggles after her exclamation. Followed by the giggles of her friends.

I rolled my eyes. Drunk girls these day, eh?

"No, I mean your actual feelings!" Beer replied. I might just call her beer now. It's a good name.

"Dunno" I heard the slur in Hermione's voice. Dang that girl was drunk. "I _might_ like him! Cuz he's HOT!" More giggles followed this. But I somehow felt that she was only phrasing it like that, and punctuating it with giggles, to mask the true meaning.

Once the giggles died down I heard blankets ruffling and people shifting. And next came the steady breathing of sleeping people. I brought in my ear.

I waited outside the door for a while, scared that someone might be still awake if I went inside. Then, after ten minutes of waiting without any noise suggesting someone still being awake beyond the door before me, I slowly went inside.

Gloriously, everyone was sound a sleep. My eyes first sought out the mound of brown curls, which they found on the sofa. Hermione was shivering slightly, and she had a troubled expression on her face. She was wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top. I was suddenly once again aware of how I was standing there, in nothing but my boxers.

I drew a duvet in the air with my wand and then, after muttering a spell, I watched as a real one fell softly onto her. Her shivering stopped slowly.

I watched her face. I studied the way her eyebrows were creased in worry. I noticed the way her hand gripped her wand. Even in sleep, she was worried. And for the first time, I saw the _'Mudblood'_ scar on her arm.

This was a girl who, at 21, had suffered much more than anyone should in a hundred lives.

I wasn't aware of how long I had been watching her for until I glanced at my watch and it read how the time flies when you're having fun.

Wait, since when is watching Hermione sleep fun? Gah, I'm not creepy!

Slowly, I went back outside the house and from there, I disapperated home. That's when it hit me.

Maybe I wasn't only eavesdropping on Hermione to use stuff against her.

Maybe. Maybe, I wanted to hear her say she liked me.

Maybe, I just wanted to know if she liked me. This way I now know I like her.


	20. Chapter 19: Weddings and Ruin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Heylo! So, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for... the WEDDING. Agggh. Yayay :3 heheh. ENJOY!**

Chapter 19: Weddings and Ruin.

"Oh, Dear. You looks so beautiful." Said a teary Mrs Weasley. She then engulfed me in a warm, pancakey hug and we stood like that for a while.

"Ok mum! The rest of us would like Hermione to be at her ceremony." Ginny said, laughing.

"Hermione dear! My son is very lucky." Mrs Lynch exclaimed. I got another warm hug from her, but this one smelled like flowers and honey.

"Alright so, something old?" Alicia asked. I felt for my necklace from Mrs Lynch. It was hanging around my neck.

"Check!" I replied.

"Something new?" Asked Katie. I moved my had up to my ear, where my earrings from Kyran hung.

"Check!"

"Something borrowed?" Asked Ginny, winking. I laughed and flashed my perfect, white shoes.

"Check!" I laughed.

"Something blue...?" Luna asked dreamily. I jangled my wrist to check if the bracelet was there. It was.**(A/N: Ok, problem alert. I know Ron and Harry got Hermione earrings not a bracelet. But I didn't want her wearing two pairs of earrings. So it's a bracelet now!)**

"Check!"

"And a sixpence in your shoe!" They chorused in sing song voices. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Lynch laughed.

"Definitely check! Let me tell you. It isn't the most comfortable thing." I told them, shifting my foot in my shoe to make it better. It only ended up sticking into my foot even more. "Damn."

"Hermione..? It's time." Said Harry, popping his head in. We had decided, after long hours of thought, that Harry and Ron would both give me away. It seemed it would have to be one of them. But I couldn't choose between them, so it was both of them.

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Lynch scuttled off to their seats.

Angelina then went outside, where she would meet one of Kyran's groomsmen. Aaron, I think. They would walk down together.

Next was Katie, who was meeting up with one of Kyrans's other groomsmen, Liam. Then Luna, with Cian.

Ginny met up with Kyran's best man, Abbon. Then finally, it was my turn.

Outside, I found Ron and Harry waiting for me. They both had brotherly smiles on their faces. In their own way.

"Ready 'Mione?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. The chuckled.

"Alright, let's do this." They both took one of my arms and then we moved forward. Through curtained doorway and toward my future.

For a few blissful moments. I was happy. That was how it should be. Harry, Ron and I. Side by side. It was almost like old days, except I was just seconds away from being married.

What snapped me back to my senses was Kyran, at the end of the isle, waiting for me. But he, wasn't waiting with anticipation to marry the girl he loved. He wasn't looking at his dream girl. And most of all, he wasn't smiling.

This most definitely wasn't how I had dreamed it would be.

At the end of the isle, Ron and Harry both kissed me on the cheek. Before giving my hand to Kyran, who took it without looking at me. Ron sent a death glare at Kyran, but Harry put and hand on his shoulder and lead him away.

I didn't really pay attention to the ceremony. Obviously I said my bit when necessary. Then came the last bit. The vicars words hardly even registered in my brain.

"You may kiss the bride."

He may what the who?!

I looked up, Kyran looked just as repulsed by the idea as me. I did _not_ plan this bit.

Kyran began leaning in.

_Oh sweet mother of Merlin. Save me!_

And then, just as our lips were about to meet, he darted round and kissed me softly on the cheek.

Everyone burst into applause, trying to cover up their former hesitancy to clap. I looked up and Kyran had a small smile on his face. It was a sad smile, a defeated smile. It said well-this-is-it-so-let's-go-celebrate. It was funny how I read it so easily. I returned him the same sort of smile and, holding hands, we ran back down the isle. Laughing above our sadness, and ducking our heads to avoid the confetti rain.

Then we had pictures taken. The bride and her side of the wedding guests. The groom and his side. The bride and bridesmaids. The groom and groomsmen. The bride and her parents. (Mr and Mrs Weasley and I.) The groom and his parents. The bride and groom and their parents. The bride and groom and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Last, came the bride and groom.

First, it was the simple poses. Staring into eachothers eyes; Holding hands etc. All these would be charmed to move... obviously. Then came the other ones.

"Sir, can you pick you're wife up? Bridal style please." Came the muffled request of the wizard behind the camera. My and Kyran looked at eachother. Despite the fact we didn't want to do this, we somehow found this funny.

Suddenly, without warning, Kyran swept me up into his arm.

"Eeeeek!" I shrieked. Clamping my eyes shut and clinging for dear life onto anything my hands could find. In this case, Kyran's neck.

"Let. Go.." He wheezed. "Strangling. me... woman." I scowled at him, but loosened my grip none the less.

"Well maybe you should give me some warning next time you do that!" I scolded him. He opened his mouth to argue, but the squeaky voice of the photographer cut him off.

"Big smiles please! Happiest day of your lifes remember!" Me and Kyran both snorted. But we still put on massive, cheesy, fake smiles and faced the camera.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Later that night, was when the wedding finally got fun.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact I could be around friends and stuff as well as Kyran, but it was definitely better.

Halfway through the wedding dinner, Harry stood up.

"Hello, everyone. I am Harry Potter." This introduction was met with laughs and chuckles and sarcastic comments such as 'Really? I thought you were Rita Skeeter!' Etc. Harry blushed and grinned shyly at this. He hadn't meant it as a joke, but people were still laughing.

"Right, yes ok. Well... if you guys all know my name, then you will probably know how close I am to Hermione. And although I'm not the best man or anything, I felt I had to do a speech." Harry said this confidently. His Gryffindor bravery coming through. Everyone cheered.

"Speech speech speech speech!" The guests chanted as the banged their goblets against the table in time.

"Alright alright!" Harry said, chuckling. Only then did the crowd quiet down. "Right, so me and Hermione. We go way back. Way back to _first year_ can you believe it?" Chuckles were heard.

"You're all grown up now." I heard Mrs Weasley sniffle, somewhere on my close left.

"Me and Ron almost didn't become friends with Hermione." Harry sent a sad smile at me. "And if we hadn't that would have been the worst mistake I ever made. I wouldn't be standing here. Half the people in this room wouldn't be standing here." Harry paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "Without Hermione, Voldemort would still be here." Everyone stayed silent. But it was obvious they were thinking of a world with Voldemort still alive. A cold breeze swept through the tent.

"But, believe it or not, Voldemort is the one responsible for the golden trio. If he hadn't told Quirrel to let in that troll on Halloween all those years ago, it would probably just be me and Ron trying to fight against him. And we all know how _that_ would have ended up." Everyone chuckled.

"Oi!" Ron protested, but he was laughing with everyone else.

"Now, I've seen some brave things in my time." Harry continued. "Neville standing up to Voldemort on his own, with only words and a sword." Neville returned the smile Harry shot him from across the room. "Ron, following me through anything. Even when it went against anything he ever knew." Ron and Harry smiled. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, doing anything to protect their family." Everyone cheered at this.

"Go Mrs Weasley!" Lot's of people shouted. The duel between Mrs Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange was quite famous now. Harry laughed too. Then continued. "Snape.. Narcissa. Defying the most evil dark lord in history for their loved ones. And staying in close contact with said dark lord." Everyone remained silent. "My dad and my mum. Without whom, this world would have been destroyed years ago." People smiled and gave a moment of piece to the Potters. Who had probably saved their lives. "And all those who died in the war, fighting for their rights. Remus, Tonks, Padma **(A/N: I'm not sure which Patil twin died. But let's go with Padma!)**, and so many others." People bowed their heads in silent respect for the fallen.

"But the point is, eventhough I have seen all these people do all these things that to some people, would seem beyond humanly possible. Hermione, did some of the bravest things I have ever seen." Harry turned his head to look at me. "Hermione gave up school, to help me." Everyone laughed. The book-worm giving up school? Unheard of. "She also gave up her entire muggle life, her friends... her home." He inhaled. "And those who she cared for most. Her parents. She gave up her parents, so she could free this world of Voldemort. And for that, everyone owes Hermione a thanks." I felt myself blushing as heads turned my way. Harry picked up his glass and held it up to the sky.

"To Hermione!" He said.

"To Hermione!" Everyone echoed, drinking deeply.

Next it was the best-mans speech. Kyran's friend.

"Wow, how to top that?" He began. But he didn't get any further. He was cut off, by a heartwrenching scream.

"Pansy!" Kyran yelled, as green light filled the tent. I hadn't even noticed Parkinson was here. Not until she was lying on the floor, pale as ice.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Didn't think to invite me cousin? Mudblood? Tut tut tut." A cold voice purred. I looked up to see a silhouette standing in the tent entrance. _His_ silhouette.

Draco Malfoy.


	21. Chapter 20: Malfoymort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Ok. So I really didn't have a clue on this chapter! I was like.. whatdoIdo. But I promised myself it would be up by Monday. And as I'm writing this it's Sunday. Sooo. I'm kinda just, going to make it up as I go along. Sorry if it's bad. Anywho, here we go. Ohh. Btw this story is nearly finished. It is my first one. It was never gonna be long.**

Chapter 20: Malfoymort.

Harry, Ron and me jumped up instantly, wands at the ready. Suddenly it felt like we were back hunting hocruxes all over again. Suddenly, it was the golden trio against the world.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. But Malfoy had improved, even since I last duelled him. He blocked it easily.

"Stupefy!" Kyran intervened. His spell was also blocked easily.

"Now now Kyran. Is that any way to greet your cousin?" Malfoy asked silkily.

"You're no cousin of mine." Kyran spat in response, but Malfoy had a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I didn't mean me." He said, and stepped to the side. Out from the shadows, came another figure. Malfoy senior.

Lucius.

The feeling of unity dissolved. It was me, me on my own. It was just the brains against everyone, just like that night at Malfoy manor. But the brains alone was useless. Useless without bravery and resilience. I had to force myself to remember that Harry and Ron were nearby. Not in a dungeon where they couldn't reach me.

"What are you doing here?" Harry spoke in his I'm-Harry-Potter-don't-mess-with-me-tone that he used when he was at work being an auror.

"Why, I came to help my son finish what he started." Lucius replied. Then father and son pointed their wands straight at my head.

However good they might of got, I was still Hermione Granger. Plus, Lucius was obviously not using his own wand. His wand probably got snapped. He was also rusty from being in Askaban.

"Confringo!" I screamed and Lucius' hair caught on fire. Patting the fire out, he looked up; saw me and narrowed his grey eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." He said simply. "Immobulus" I felt my limbs stiffen. I couldn't move, I could only watch in horror as he raised his wand a second time.

"Finite incantatum." Ron yelled, pointing his wand at me. My muscles relaxed and I leaped out of the way of a spell.

"Reducto!" Draco Malfoy was blasted aside. He glared at me. Oops.

"Sectumsempra!" He shrieked. But I was ready for it.

"Protego!" I was sheilded instantly, but apparently, someone behind me was not.

"Aaaaagh!" I heard a scream and whirled around. Kyran was stood infront of me with his arms out. I looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy junior pointing his wand at him.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and Kyran crumpled to the floor.

"Take him to st. Mungoes! Go! We will deal with them!" Harry yelled at me, nodding, I took Kyran's hand and disapperated.

As soon as I landed, we were swamped. Healers and nurses came and took Kyran away. I followed them up the stairs and tried to get into the room, but they stopped me.

"Sorry, you can't come in." they told me sadly.

"But, I'm his wife!" I exclaimed, but they just shook their heads and I had to wait outside.

Around me, healers bustled. People with bizzare injuries were carried past, but I kept my gaze fixed on the door white infront of me.

Kyran had saved my life. I realized that then. He had shielded me from the spell. But why?

We knew eachother fairly well, yes. We could tolerate eachother. But he was meant to be arrogant and selfish, not the sort of person who saves someone they barely even like.

And that's when it fell into place. That's when I knew. There was only one thing that could make me leave my family in the middle of a fight. Only one thing that could leave The Weasley's and Harry to save one person.

Maybe it wasn't love yet. But that's definitely where it was headed. And it was weird, I had always imagined I would find love at first sight. Or maybe, if that didn't happen, I would atleast like the guy when I met him. But I had hated Kyran.

Most of all, I had never in a million years thought I would be happy with someone that I didn't choose myself. And no, I wasn't happy yet. But now I was convinced I would be. Only, Kyran was now on a hospital bed, with no guarantee of survival.

God. Karma just absolutely _hates_. Me.

"Ms Granger?" A nurse appeared in the doorway I had been staring at.

"Umm.. yes? What is it?" I asked. There was worry in my voice, she heard this and smiled reassuringly.

"You can go in and see him now Ms Granger." She told me. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thankyou! And it's Mrs Lynch now." I said, before running in.

Kyran was very pale, and barely breathing. If the nurses wand on the bedside table hadn't been pulsing in recognition of Kyran's heart still beating, I would have though he was dead. "What spell was he hit by?" I asked. My voice hoarse, it was then that I noticed my face was wet. Had I been crying?

"We don't know. It seems to be a modification of the cruciatus. It makes the victim feel mental pain. They relive their worst memories in their heads. So it is worse for some and better for others depending on the amount of bad memories one has. It seems, for Mr Lynch here, it was bad enough to make him go unconscious." Said the nurse. I just nodded. I didn't know much of Kyran's past, but I had certainely never imagined it to be bad.

I sat there. It felt like hours and hours and all I did was sit there, clutching his hand. Finally, I fell asleep.

"Mione?" I was woken up by a voice so quiet, it shouldn't have been audible. But it was. And it woke me up.

"Kyran?" I asked once I opened my eyes. "Are you ok? What happened? What did you see?" I asked in a rush. He smiled weekly.

"My sister... the war. Stuff. Bad stuff." He concluded, closing his eyes again.

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister." I said. Not hiding my confusion.

"Died. In war." He explained. See, being married to him and all, I should know this.

"Oh." I replied softly. "How old was she?" I watched as his face contorted into a small, sad if he was remembering a good memory.

"Five. Only five. Called Kaitlyn." I nodded again. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh my son! How are you! We came as soon as we could." Mr and Mrs Lynch came in. I recognised this as family time, so I slipped out. Harry and Ron were waiting for me.

"We caught them. They're off to Askaban right now." Ron said grimly, I nodded.

"Time to go back." I said, and together we disapperated back to the tent.

Only a few bodies were on the floor. Pansy, obviously. Ron look very shaken with that. Maybe he had been starting to care for her. And two other bodies. Someone from Kyran's side and a gnome.

I hid my face in Harry's shoulder. I didn't like seeing death. I didn't like seeing bodies. None of us did.

"Well atleast we know one thing from today." Ron said quietly. Me and Harry looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Kyran would risk his life for you 'Mione."


	22. Chapter 21: The Beginning of a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest of the amazing characters- and not so amazing ehem malfoy belong to Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Yolf! Sooo, after this chapter there will be the epilogue and then... fini! Finato. Done. Etc. I'm actually quite excited for the epilogue. There could possibly be a sequel. But probably not! :D anyways. Enjoy! **

Chapter 21: The Beginning of a Beginning. (Kyran POV)

I had already decided what I was going to do, but when I saw her it just strengthened my resolve.

Her chocolate brown hair was dancing softly in the breeze as she looked over the Weasley's lake. She was sitting on the grass, just sitting and staring. She had been doing the same for hours. And I couldn't bare it.

"Hi Hermione." I greeted her, laying down on the grass. She didn't make any acknowledgement of my arrival appart from a small word. It was barely audible, even through the few feet that separated us.

"Hi." Thats what it was.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." I told her. According to Harry and Ron, the whole I-saved-her-and-got-hit-by-a-bad-curse thing was getting to her. She blamed herself. Crazy woman.

"Everyone always says that." She sighed, lying back in the grass with me. I knew how she felt. Reassuring words got old easily. But this time, it wasn't a lie to make her feel better.

It wasn't as if she _made_ me jump infront of the curse. It isn't as though I have a _duty_ to save her now we're married. Although, I kind of do. But that isn't the point.

No the point is, I chose to jump infront of the curse, I chose to protect her. And if the fact I was in hospital for three days because it was her fault, I'll eat my broomstick.

"I mean it 'Mione. You didn't force me to save you. I _chose_ to. It isn't your fault." I said sincerely. But she just sighed again."But why? Why would you? It's not like... it's not like..." She trailed off.

"We are in love or anything?" I finished. She looked at me and nodded sadly.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, we are already finishing eachother's-"

"sandwhiches!" She finished with a grin. I looked at her, puzzled. She just shook her head, laughing.

"What..?" I asked.

"Muggle film. Don't worry!" She explained. (A/N: Ok, so Frozen wouldn't of been out then. But deal with it B).)

"Hey, how about we watch the muggle film? On a fellytision..?" I asked. I couldn't understand why she was laughing.

"We can call it a TV. And Yeah! I would love that! You're going to love this film soo much." And with that, she dragged me off.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I'M AT ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY!"

Halfway through the film, I found myself singing along with the character and Hermione.

We were curled up on the sofa. She was almost on my lap, which was an insignificant point now, But was a result of an awkward phase at the beginning.

Hermione had put the circle thingy into the fellytision and then jumped onto the sofa, curling up to me. No doubt she had thought for a moment that I was Harry or Ron. Anyway, she had immediately tensed up then, but seemingly decided it would be even more awkward if she suddenly jumped to the other side of the couch, so she stayed.

Well, it was that or she just found my alluring charm irresistable. Heheh.

The film ended with a sister saving a sister. Happy endings etc. The main bit was the sister saving the sister.

The sibling saving the sibling.

They did what I was unable to.

Hermione sensed my distress, and turned the fellytision off. Then turned to me.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asked, a questioning stare in her eyes that told me the question was unavoidable. So I merely sighed and gave in.

"It's my sister? You know. Kaitlyn, who I mentioned?" I began. She nodded, indicating that she knew and I should continue. "Well. There's is more to that story." This was obviously a useless comment. She already knew.I found myself welling up with respect and gratitude for the girl next to me. She had known I was hiding things, but she hadn't said anything. I guess she just understood bad memories.

"She died in the war. Like I think I mentioned. She was killed by Greyback's group." Hermione's eyes widened, but she remained silent. "They came to our house, we were hiding you see, me and my sister. I was too scared to join the war. Too cowardly." Now I was angry at myself. But Hermione put a comforting hand on my arm and I continued.

"They bit her, like werewolves do, and she turned into one. It wasn't a full moon, but I reckon the fact that she was just bitten then made a difference. I don't know. Anyway, I watched her transform,they left. They left me unharmed mostly, which was weird. But anyway. For a minute, I thought she would be fine. They had gone. She would be fine." Hermione seemed to understand what was going to happen next, because tears welled up in her eyes. I guess it came with being clever.

"Anyway! It turns out that if a person is turned that young, and they have big wounds, the only way the would survive is with some medical attention. I _could_ have gotten her to St. Mungos. I _could_ have gotten help. I could have _even_ just tried to stop her bleeding. And she would probably be alive still. But she isn't." I finished with a big sigh. Wow, that was hard.

There was silence. The words hung thick in the air like the small clouds that sometimes leave the others and head down to earth.

"Wow, I had no idea... I just thought- I thought you had it easy." She concluded, looking ashamed.

"Compared to you, I did." But she seemed to disagree.

"I didn't watch someone die. Not someone I loved that much anyway. I mean, I lost my parents. But they were still alive. Still safe. Still happy. I saw many die. But it was too blurry, I can't remember. Can't focus. There was a moment where everyone thought Harry was dead. In that moment, my world fell away. My life crumbled, and I felt it crumble. I felt it fall. When Harry jumped up, it was the best feeling of my life." She said. It was the I saw my chance. To good a chance to pass up, so I went for it.

"Even better than this feeling?" I asked her, smirking.

"What-" she looked confused. But not for long.

Because I cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips with my own.

There was silence for a few seconds until we pulled apart, but our foreheads together.

"Hmm.. that was a close second."


	23. Chapter 22: The Days After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kyran Lynch. Kinda. But the rest is the amazing Ms Rowlings!**

**A/N: Well, this is it. The last chapter, Wurrrt! I'm so excited! Teehee, but it isn't the end of my fanfic days. Annnndddd, there could be a sequel, but probably not. **

Chapter 22: The Days After.

"Mummy!" I opened my arms and hugged my seven year old daughter. Her beautiful, brown hair was bouncing around her face as she bobbed along. Everyone said she was the spitting image of me, and I agreed.

"Lilah!" I exclaimed. Kyran was watching us with a loving smile on his face.

"Mummy, Why does Kayla get to go Hogwarts. I wanna go Hogwarts!"she pouted at me, doing her i'm-adorable-and-impossible-to-say-no-to face and I would of given in and made her older sister take Lilah with her if Kyran hadn't stepped in and picked her up.

"In time sweetie. In time." Then Kayla bounced back towards us out of the crowd. Her light brown hair, (inherited from Kyran) lay straight down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she danced around us.

"Ha! Yesss! I am _finally_ going to Hogwarts. Ohh ye-ah, suckerzz!" She did some weird dance moves before stopping and standing infront of us, smiling sweetly, Like nothing happened.

"Hermione!" I heard my name and whirled around. Ron and Ginny were easily recognisable, along with Ron's children, Violet and Max and Ginny's daughter, Lily. They all had red hair you see. Next I saw Harry and his and Ginny's sons, James and Albus. They had both inherited the jet-black Potter hair.

"Al! Violet!" Squealed Kayla, running to her best friends and bouncing around with them. Soon, the Weasley/Potter family surrounded us. Including Percy, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, and their families. Ron had not been forced to marry once Pansy died, but he found true love not long after, With a girl named Heather Smithsby. She was very nice.

"Hey Al.. hissssss!" Taunted James, obviously bored and looking for fun. I watched Al pale.

"James Sirius Potter! Leave your brother alone!" Scolded Ginny, reminding me so much of her mum it made me laugh.

"Why you laughing mummy?" Lilah asked me, watching me with wide, brown eyes.

"Oh nothing honey." I told her, smiling.

"Dears!" I heard a warm voice say. Mrs Weasley had already squished all her grandchildren in a massive group hug by the time I turned around. And the adorable thing was, they didn't find it embarassing. Their grandmother was amazing, and they knew it.

"Hello everyone! We just went on a _botormike!_" Mr Weasley said cheerfully. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful." Always trying something new.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley! It's lovely of you to come!" I exclaimed, hugging them. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"Well dear, we wouldn't miss this for the world! It seems like only yesterday my own children were heading off to school, but now they're all grown up." She wiped some dirt from Fred's cheek affectionately.

"Lilah! Kayla honey!" Mr and Mrs Lynch came bouncing in. Mr Lynch, pot-belly wobbling, hugged me and Kyran. Mrs Lynch fussed over her adoring grandchildren.

"Mu-um. We only have ten minutes until the train goes. We better get on!" James exclaimed before heading toward the train with Fred II (George's son). It was an obviously desperate attempt to get away from his over-powering family.

"Not so fast mister!" Ginny scolded and yanked him back by the collar. "We aren't going to see you until christmas once you get on that train. So you are staying right here!" Ginny meant it. So James just groaned and obeyed his mother.

Now, platform 9 3/4 was usually loud. But today the noise was taken to a whole new level. Well,that _is_ what happens when the whole Weasley family get together in one place and talk.

"Hey Lilah, you wanna see something funny?" Fred II asked my daughter. Everyone adored Lilah and Lily. She nodded eagerly in response and Fred snickered evilly.

"Watch this then." And he headed over to Kayla. Now, him being the son of George, I knew this wouldn't end well. But I was sure it wouldn't be dangerous. So I let it happen.

"Hey Kayla. Have a sweet!" He said cheerfully, offering her a bag. Uh oh.

"I wouldn't eat that!" Harry said, chuckling. But this seemed to invite Kayla more. She was up for a challenge. So she dipped her hand in the bag, when she pulled it out she was clutching a large, green and brown sweet.

"Thanks Fred." She said, popping it in her mouth. Everyone was now watching her as she slowly chewed, then swallowed. At first, nothing happened. She was about to turn around and act casual when suddenly, her hair turned green. Her arms grew stiff and her skin got darker and darked. Until finally, she stopped changing. But she no longer looked like Kayla Jean Lynch.

She looked like a tree.

At exactly the same time, everyone burst out laughing. Even Kayla, she was not usually chosen for pranks, as she took it too lightly for her reaction to be fun. But she was often used for testing new products, so I guessed this was new.

"Tree Treacle slices. Not even in the shop yet!" Exclaimed Fred through his laughter, before tossing Kayla the antidote sweet.

"Alright alright everyone!" I said, wiping away tears of laughter. ""It's now three minutes until the train leaves. You don't want to fly the car to school, trust me." I said, glancing at Harry and Ron and smirking.

"Yes we do!" Exclaimed Fred and Roxanne. "That would be awesome!"

"Well whatever, but you do have to get on the train. Right now." Ron told them, grinning. Everyone started saying their farewells.

"Bye mum," Kayla said, hugging me. I was going to miss my Kayla. As we pulled away, there were tears in my eyes. She also had tears in her eyes, but she tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible.

"Bye sweetie." I replied, before she moved onto say goodbye to Kyran and Lilah. Then she turned to the others.

"Hey Al, Violet! Wait for me!" She yelled and ran after them. So together, the golden trio watched as the next generation boarded the Hogwarts express together.

Except it was no longer Harry, Ron and I on our own. We had family, children, husbands, and wives. It wasn't just us anymore.

And that's ok.

As I leant back, against Kyran and waved to my daughter who was hanging out of the window, waving frantically, I couldn't help but feel that Kayla Jean Lynch, Lilah Kaitlyn Lynch and Kyran Lynch were the three best things that had ever happened to me.

I waved once more as Kayla disappeared around the corner. Most of my glory days were over. But I knew it wasn't the end.

For the next generation, it was just the beginning.


End file.
